Lessons in Intimacy
by Emily Bowden
Summary: Bella is stuck in a one-sided relationship, trying desperately to find that connection she craves. She meets a mysterious man in her most desperate hour. Will he teach her what intimacy means? Or leave her craving more? O/S turned drabble
1. Chapter 1

Lessons in Intimacy

A Night for the Betrayed

A Twific one-shot by Emily Bowden

* * *

"Why do you think he's not answering his phone, Jazz," Bella asked breathlessly; the adrenaline soaring through her veins as Jasper raced down the busy Chicago streets, early Saturday morning. Her leg bounced up and down relentlessly, her nerves getting the better of her. She had her thumb planted firmly between her teeth as she gnawed at the tender skin.

"I'm not sure, Bells," he answered, flicking on his blinker to make a right hand turn from Central onto Crawford Avenue. "What did he say to you again last night?"

"He didn't say anything to me; the call went straight to voice mail. And when he didn't show up to work this morning, I got worried and called you. I hope nothing happened to him."

Jasper grumbled, cursing the asshole under his breath. He'd been suspicious for a long time about Mike's extracurricular activities; he'd just never had the heart to tell Bella. He knew how much she cared for the asshole, and even though he didn't deserve her, Bella seemed happy with him. Jasper didn't want to ruin that for Bella based on suspicions and bad feelings. Unfortunately, he may not have much of a choice now. It seemed that Mike's behavior was coming back to bite him in the butt, and Bella was going to be hit with the harsh reality head on.

Jasper had known Bella since they were five years old, and he'd always thought of her as his little sister. They'd been through a lot together over the years, forming a bond between the two of them that could rival blood relation. They'd supported each other through his father's abuse and her parent's divorce. Her friendship with him never wavered; her devotion, unbreakable. When Jasper had met his soul mate, Bella had accepted Alice into her life with open arms. They'd become fast friends, both loving Jasper in such different ways, but fiercely in their own.

And now, Jasper couldn't help but feel like a traitorous piece of shit. He hated himself for not being the friend Bella needed, for not telling her that her boyfriend was a fucking cheating bastard. He just didn't think he could handle seeing the pain in her eyes, the agony the betrayal would cause her. So he played dumb, going on double dates with the couple like nothing was wrong. He pretended that he and Mike were great friends, when the reality was he wanted to choke the fucker.

"Argh," Bella growled as she slammed her phone shut once again. "He's not answering, Jazz. I'm getting really worried. Maybe I should call the hospitals." She flipped her phone open hurriedly, planning on dialing information to get the numbers of the local emergency rooms. But Jasper shot his hand over hers, stopping her frantic movements as he spoke.

"No, not yet," Jasper said softly. He had a feeling he knew where the fucker was, but he needed more information before he broke Bella's heart with his suspicions.

"Where did he go last night?" he asked, the wheels turning in his head. On one level, he hoped his suspicions were wrong, and that Mike's actions were just misunderstood. But Bella's next words confirmed Jasper's fears, and his grip tightened on the steering wheel as she answered.

"I think he was heading to Jessica's with the guys," she said as she sent someone a text from her phone. "She was having some sort of party, I think."

"Why didn't he take you with him?" he asked, his knuckles turning white with the strain of his grip.

"I don't know," she answered, frustrated. She gestured widely with her hands as she explained, an action that she only did when she was truly passionate about something. "I guess he wanted a guy night, or something. He just made plans and left, promising to call me when he got home."

_If he got home at all_, Jasper thought angrily. He knew why Mike went to Jessica's alone; it was because there wasn't a party at all. He hadn't gone out with his friends, like the cheating bastard had said; Jasper knew that because he'd seen Tyler and Eric at the batting cages last night, both high off their asses as they tried to dodge the balls flying out of the pitching machine.

Bella's phone beeped, indicating she'd received an incoming text message. She threw her phone open, eyes widening hopefully for the briefest of seconds. Her expression fell immediately when she realized the message wasn't from who she'd hoped it would be.

"Alice said he called in sick," she grumbled, falling back into her seat dejectedly. "She called into the office for me, asking what happened to Mike. Damn it!" she cursed, tossing her phone onto the dash board in her frustration. "If he could call into work, then why the fuck can't he answer the damn phone!"

"Bells," Jasper began, trying to prepare himself for her reaction to his admission. "I think Mike's been hiding something from you."

"What do you mean?" she said, whipping her head around to meet Jasper's tense posture. "Why would you say something like that?"

"I think he's been messing around, sweetie," Jasper said tentatively, reaching out his hand to comfort Bella as he drove toward Jessica's place. Bella pulled her arm away, her expression defensive.

"No," she answered flatly. "That's not possible. Mike loves me."

"Baby, I don't think he's been truthful with you," Jasper tried again, exchanging worried glances between her and the road. "I've heard rumors about him and Jessica, none of them good. I think he might be at her place now." Bella crossed her arms in front of her body, her face rimmed with anger.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" she asked, hurt in her voice.

"Because, sweetheart, I was hoping it wasn't true. But now that the fucker isn't answering his phone after a night with her, I'm afraid the rumors are true."

"There was a party," Bella said, trying to convince herself that Jasper was wrong.

"No there wasn't, Bella," Jasper said softly, coming to a stop in front of a large building and looking at her fully.

"How do you know?" she asked, tears rimming her eyes as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, gnawing on it relentlessly. The movement was so tense, Jasper wouldn't have been surprised if she broke the fragile skin.

"I saw Crowley and Yorkie last night...without Mike, Bella."

She closed her eyes tightly, taking in a deep breath to calm her raging emotions. Her expression remained still, almost serene-like, as the tears spilled down her cheeks; she didn't cry out loud.

The truth was, Bella had known something wasn't right about Mike. He'd been so attentive to her in the beginning, taking his time to get to know her before he tried to push her into a sexual relationship. He said he understood her reasoning to take things slowly, wanting to be sure about him before she allowed things to progress between them. Men like that were uncommon nowadays. Besides Jasper, she'd never found a man that had been as patient as Mike.

It was after they'd finally had sex, about three months later, that Mike started to change. It was subtle at first, the differences only noticeable in hindsight. But looking back, Bella could tell that he'd begun to distance himself. Even in the bedroom, he'd started to withdraw. He wouldn't caress her body, taking his time to make sure she climaxed before he'd finished. He would just sate himself on her body without regard to her pleasure.

It was frustrating at first, but Bella took it in stride. She'd figured she just needed to spice things up a bit, and asked Alice to take her lingerie shopping. After spending half of her paycheck on several lacy bits of clothing, Bella was hopeful things would change. She'd dressed in a black, barely-there teddy, and made Mike a lavish dinner. She sat perched on her table amongst an array of mouthwatering food, hoping that Mike would ignore the goodies and ravish her instead.

When he'd arrived home and noticed her sitting there half naked, his mouth dropped to the ground, much to Bella's enjoyment. He'd scooped her up into his arms and took her quickly back to her bedroom. The sex that night was amazing, exactly what Bella had hoped for, but it was short lived.

By the next month, Mike was back to his same behavior, distant and neglectful. There were times where they didn't have sex for weeks. Again, Bella began to think about what else she could do to make Mike interested in her. She had tried sex toys and bondage, wearing black leather and dark makeup. She'd offered to watch porn, hoping that if they'd shared in something, he plug back into the relationship. She'd even shaved her pussy bare at Mike's request, but nothing pulled him back in.

For a while, she'd berated herself for not being enough for Mike. There was something about her that made him pull away. She thought maybe her hair was too long, and she cut it off to resemble the models he'd commented on in the latest Cosmo magazine. She had gone to the gym relentlessly, working hard to tone her body, but he never seemed to notice the difference. No matter what she did, Mike seemed oblivious to it all. Even though she knew he'd checked out of the relationship a long time ago, she continued to try, convincing herself that if she just changed a little more, he'd turn around.

"I've been so stupid," Bella chastised her self. "Stupid, stupid stupid..." she continued to mutter, accenting each curse with a slight slam of her head onto the back of her seat.

"Bella, stop it," Jasper replied hurriedly, reaching over to still Bella's self-deprecating attacks. "You're not stupid, baby. You've just been taken advantage of." Bell laughed humorlessly.

"Jazz, that's like saying I was too naive to know any better," she replied while wiping tears from her eyes. "I should have known – did know for a while now – that something was up with him, I was just too scared to admit it to myself."

Jasper reached out to Bella, and she scooted herself closer to his warm embrace. He rocked her for several minutes, whispering reassuring words in her ear each time she let out frustrated curse at herself.

"This is not your fault," he told her. "Mike is a fucking idiot. You deserve better." But no matter what Jasper said, Bella couldn't believe his words. Somewhere deep inside her, she knew that it was only a matter of time before Mike had left her for someone else. She'd been convinced for a while now that she was unworthy of any kind of devotion from a man, except the true friendship she shared with Jasper. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, a type of woman men begged for. She was small, petite in her figure, which most men found attractive. To her, it roughly translated that she had small tits. Her hair was a dull brown, her eyes just as boring, and she'd never been the life of the party. She was average; completely and pathetically unremarkable.

"Let's go take care of this," Bella said in a stoic tone, wiping the last remnants of tears from her soaked cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked, hesitant to have her be witness to anything they found in Jessica's apartment. It would kill him if she had to see Mike in the midst of passion with another woman because it would just cement the ridiculous notion that Bella wasn't good enough in her mind. And that fucker would be dead if he hurt Bella like that, Jasper would see to it himself.

"Yes, Jasper. If he is up there and hasn't answered his phone, I know what he's been doing. I'd rather see this for myself."

She didn't give him a chance to argue or object. She opened the car door and was walking up to the building before Jasper even managed to eject his seatbelt. He scrambled to catch up to her, barely making the elevator as Bella stood against the back, tapping her foot and gnawing her bottom lip raw.

Jasper wanted to give her reassurance; tell her that maybe his assumptions were just misplaced. He wanted to hold her hand, comfort her as she anxiously stood there afraid of what she might find. He could see the silent tears running down her face in droves, and she made no motion to dispel them. She just stood there, quietly crying, and anticipating heartbreak.

The ding of the elevator indicated that they'd reached the fifth floor, and the doors swung open to reveal a vacant hallway. Jasper made a motion to step out onto Jessica's floor when he felt Bella stop him. He turned to look at her questioningly and the apathetic look on her face pulled him up short.

"I think you should wait for me," she said softly, not meeting his eyes but staring blankly into the hallway.

"Why?" he argued. "No, Bella. I want to be there for you."

"I know you do," she said, looking at him for the first time since they were down in the car. There was a faint hint of the girl that Jasper had known since diapers behind that absent expression as she tried to offer him a solemn grin. "I'll be fine. If Mike is being a two-timing whore, than that is something I will deal with. I don't want you to get in the middle of it, please?"

Jasper didn't respond. Inside his mind, he was trying to find a logical reason to object. He knew that Mike didn't have the balls to harm Bella, and if Jessica went off the handle and tried to start a cat fight with her, he knew Bella could handle her on her own, evidenced by the countless times she'd had him begging uncle throughout the years.

"I'm going to wait right here," he said in a firm tone, pointing to just outside the elevator doors. "If you need me, I'll come."

Bella nodded, giving Jasper's arm a tight squeeze in appreciation. She stepped onto the floor and turned toward the end of the hall, in the direction of Jessica's apartment.

She stood outside the door, listening for sounds that could hint to what was going on inside. Everything was quiet and she started to wonder if anyone was home.

_Only one way to find out..._

She knocked on the door, the sound resonating down the hallway. She chanced a quick peek at Jasper for reassurance as she waited for someone to answer. He stood stoically by the elevator, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He offered her a warm smile, but it was conflicting with his tense posture. Bella sighed and knocked again.

"Hold on," she heard Jessica call from behind the door. "I'm coming." There were several clicks as she unlocked the door. She swung it open and for the first time, Bella's stomach rolled.

Jessica was standing in the doorway with nothing on but a towel. Her hair was wet and there were beads of water pooling along her skin. Jessica looked a little surprised to see Bella standing there, but she quickly recovered her shock by plastering a sickly sweet smile on her mouth.

"Bella! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Mike. Is he here?"

"Ummm," she said as her eyes widen slightly. And Bella knew right then that he was. "He was here last night, but I think he left with Eric..."

"Cut the shit, Jessica," Bella said as she pushed her way into the apartment. "I know he's here."

She took in the scene around her as Jessica babbled incessantly behind her, looking for any traces of Mike's presence. The apartment was clean, not one beer bottle or plastic cup left behind that would have surely accompanied one of Jessica's infamous parties.

"You cleaned up pretty fast," Bella mentioned. When Jessica looked confused, she clarified. "You know, from your party last night?"

"Oh, yeah...well, I had a couple of friends help me out before they left."

Bella rolled her eyes as she walked further into the apartment.

"Where is he, Jessica?"

"I don't know what you're —"

"Baby, have you seen my cell phone?" Mike asked as he walked out of the bedroom in nothing but his boxers. His hair was damp, indicating that Jessica hadn't been alone in her shower. He paused, wide-eyed, as he saw Bella standing in the middle of the living room.

"Hey, Mike," Bella said with a fake grin. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh, well...umm...I can't find my phone so I thought I left it here at the party, so I...uh...came back to Jess's to see if it was here."

"Hmmm," Bella said with a thoughtful expression. "Well that makes sense. I wonder though, why did you come in your boxers? Don't you have any other clothes, or was it like a toga party last night?"

"Toga," Mike proclaimed, nodding his head in agreement with a wry smile on his face. "Yeah, I got pretty drunk and ended up spewing on my Toga. Jess washed it for me, so...yeah." He seemed relieved that Bella was buying his excuse. That arrogant swagger he had about him returned in full force as he sauntered over to her with a cocky grin. When he was about a foot away from her, Bella placed her palms on his bare chest, halting his movements.

"Really, Mike?" Bella sighed, her hands going to her hips as she glared at him ruefully. "Toga? Do you really think I'm that big of an idiot?"

"Bella," he said in a placating voice.

"No, Mike. I'm done. You can have this whore," she spat, gesturing to Jessica's obnoxiously outraged expression. "How long have you been fucking her, huh? No, forget that. I don't want to know. I'm sure whatever you say will be a lie. But I want your shit out of the apartment by tomorrow morning."

"Baby," he said, trying to reach out his arms towards her in offering. "You don't mean that. You're just angry. Let's go home and we can talk—"

"No," Bella replied flatly. "There is nothing left to talk about. I've seen enough. I've been through enough of your bullshit and I'm done."

She turned on her heel, making her way towards the door. She hadn't noticed before, but Jasper had come down the hallway and was waiting outside the apartment door, not bothering to look sheepish for disobeying Bella's order. He didn't say anything as their gazes met, but he had his fists buried in his jean pockets, probably in an attempt to keep them away from Mike's face.

"I knew it!" Mike jeered as he saw Jasper waiting for Bella. His face was panicked, desperate, like he was trying to grasp at straws to lessen his guilt. "I knew you were fucking him. All this time, you've been the whore, Bella. Not me!"

Bella froze from her retreat, her chest panting as she tried to steady the rage boiling inside of her, a result from his outlandish accusation.

"You know what, Mike?" she asked, turning slowly to set her eyes on him hopefully for the last time. "I'd never be that cruel to do that to you. Jasper has always been my friend, nothing more. But he has always meant more to me than you."

With that, Bella turned on her heel, and walked out the door.

Jasper drove her home in silence. Neither of them said a word, but like they always had done, they each seemed to know what the other needed automatically.

Jasper needed to comfort Bella, take care of her, reassure her like a big brother would his devastated sister. Bella needed to distance herself from everything, needed to get away from anything that reminded her of Mike and forget.

Jasper drove towards her apartment wordlessly. When they arrived, he grabbed her house key from her limp fingers, and went inside to pack her a bag, leaving Bella alone with her painful reality. Grabbing the basics, he loaded a duffel bag with her stuff. While he worked, he called Alice.

"She hasn't really said anything," he told her after a quick recap of what had happened. "She hasn't even cried."

"She's known this was going to happen deep down inside her," Alice answered. "Subconsciously, I think she was prepared."

"How could anyone be prepared for that kind of betrayal?" Jasper asked, affronted that Alice would make such an assumption.

"She never really loved him, Jazz," Alice replied sympathetically. "Not real love, not like you and me."

"But she cared for him," he told her solemnly then said a quick goodbye, returning to the car within five minutes.

Bella stared out the window the entire drive over to Jasper and Alice's place, not saying a word. It was almost like she was going catatonic. She was expressionless, emotionless, but her mind was running a million miles a minute.

What was it about herself that seemed to repulse a man? What attribute did she possess that seemed to be the repellant? It must be the same quality she shared with her mother, for in all the time she'd known her, the woman had never managed to keep a man for longer than six months. Her father was the record holder at eight years, but he'd left her eventually, just like all the others had.

"Don't do that." Jasper's stern voice pierced the silence. "Don't sit there and blame yourself, Bella. This is not about you."

"I'm not," she lied, still staring out the window blankly.

"I know you better than that," Jasper told her, reaching his hand over and grasping her wrist. "You are a beautiful, intelligent woman that any man would be lucky to have. Don't put Mike's idiocy on yourself."

"Mike's not the idiot," she declared blandly. "I am."

The next two months were hard for Bella, but like the great friends they were, Alice and Jasper were with her every step of the way. She'd let her apartment go, moving in temporarily with her two best friends. She hated to impose, but after their incessant pleading, she relented and took the spare bedroom.

The both of them had been great during her recovery, making sure she never felt like the third wheel. She was so grateful to the pair of them, and when it was time for her to move out into her own place, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of remorse that their time together was over.

"We'll still see each other every day," Alice told her as she hugged Bella, empty boxes and crate paper spread out around them. They had just finished unpacking the final box of dishes and arranged them in the cabinets that resided in her new kitchen.

"I know, but I'm really going to miss you guys," Bella told her, wiping a tear from her bottom lashes. "It's been so nice having you two around all the time."

"We are just a phone call away," Jasper told her, wrapping his arms around her from the back, making a Bella sandwich, and placing a small kiss atop her head.

The three of them enjoyed the afternoon, making small talk as the rest of Bella's things were placed in their new locations. It was after they'd shared a greasy pizza that the subject of dating came up for the first time in months.

"I think it's time," Alice declared, taking the tip of her pizza crust into her mouth for one final bite. "You need to get out there, Bella. There are plenty more fish in the sea."

"I don't know..." Bella said hesitantly, smiling slightly as she caught the glare Jasper was shooting at Alice. But like she'd always done, Alice ignored his silent protest and kept on.

"Come on, Bella. There's this one guy at work that I think you'd love!"

"No blind dates," Bella said firmly. "I'll agree to put myself out there again, but a blind date is one thing I will not do."

"Fine," Alice agreed then squealed as she clapped her hands together incessantly. "Let's go out tonight. There's a new club downtown and I'm sure it's filled with hot guys. We'll get you all gussied up and make a night of it. Please?"

"Oh Jesus..." Jasper muttered, taking the plates back into the kitchen and leaving Bella to the mercy of his relentless girlfriend.

"Come on, Bella. It's about time you got out there. And I mean, the clothes you wear don't exactly accent your body. I know you have a nice figure cause I've seen you in yoga pants and a tank. I have the perfect outfit for you: fitted skinny jeans with the rock-awesome top – deep plunged and totally revealing. It will showcase your curves while highlighting your breasts, and I think —"

"Fine!" Bella relented. "We'll go. But I want to make one thing clear to you. Please don't push a truckload of guys on me while we're there. Let me find one that I'm interested in and take it from there, okay?"

Alice nodded in agreement, her head bobbing up and down so fast in her excitement, she looked comical.

"And, you need to understand that this may take some time," Bella continued. "I'm not looking for anything long term by any means, but I don't want to just shack up with some random guy cause I'm drunk and horny."

Bella hadn't noticed that Jasper had walked back into the room, but at her last statement, he turned back toward the kitchen looking a little green. Alice laughed at his reaction while Bella buried her face in her hands, mortified.

The girls had decided to get ready back at Alice's place. Bella's apartment still looked like a disaster area, and the outfit Alice wanted to try on her was there anyway. Bella loaded her makeup and essentials in a small bag, and made it to Alice's by seven o'clock that evening.

For an hour and a half, Alice worked on Bella's appearance tirelessly. She plunked and prodded, turning Bella into a gorgeous bombshell who was ready to put herself out there among the masses and see what kind of fishies she'd catch.

The club was packed, every booth and seat taken. Luckily, Alice was friends with one of the waitresses and had a booth booked for the three of them earlier in the evening. Bella spent most of her time there alone, for Alice had dragged Jasper off onto the dance floor for most of the night. The time by herself suited Bella's mood, though, so she didn't mind. She liked the opportunity to people watch, a favorite past time of hers.

It was when she was watching a group of young twenty-somethings acting foolish over one of the bar tenders that she first caught his eye. He was standing by the bar staring in her direction. He wore black suit pants and a matching jacket, with a deep emerald shirt unbuttoned to reveal part of his chest. His hair was in a styled disarray, but it just added to his look. His features were chiseled, angular, and statuesque; at least they seemed that way as far as she could make out. She'd never had the best eyesight in long distance, especially when she'd had a couple drinks in her, but she could've sworn he was watching _her_ intently.

Not to bring too much attention to herself, Bella looked away from him, continuing her perusal across the crowded floor of the club. Occasionally, she'd glance back in his direction, but once she'd catch is gaze again she'd look away.

As time went on, she really wished that Jasper and Alice would come back to the booth. She'd had a few more drinks and really had to pee, but was afraid to leave the booth. She didn't want to be the reason they lost their seats.

Drumming her fingers on the table, a fresh apple martini in front of her, she began searching the crowded dance floor for Alice and Jasper. She could barely make out the bouncing bodies, and she knew it was nearly impossible for them to see her, but she was hoping that by some form of telepathy, if she stared in that direction long enough they'd know to come back.

A sudden movement from the door caught her gaze, and she looked to see the bouncer letting in another group of people from the long line outside the club. Her heart froze when she saw Mike walking in, Jessica perched on his arm like a good little girlfriend.

Bella thought she was going to be sick. She hadn't seen Mike since that day at Jessica's and she had no intention of meeting them now, even more so since it seemed that they were officially together now.

Forgetting the booth, Bella stood abruptly from her seat, heading away from Mike and Jessica and rushing toward the dance floor. Maybe if she found Jasper and Alice, the three of them could find a back door in which they could leave from. That way, they could avoid passing by Mike again. She didn't want to see him and definately didn't want him to see her. Jasper would know what to do, she hoped. He always knew how to take care of her.

Glancing behind her to see if Mike had seen her, Bella continued to hurry toward Jasper and Alice. She didn't see where she was going and didn't realize it until it was too late, but she'd run right into someone in her oblivion, and she automatically began apologizing for her clumsiness.

"_Mi scusi, bella_."

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright," a velvet, heavily accented voice told her as large, warm hands encased her upper arms to hold her steady. "Who are you running from, little one?"

Bella looked up to see the man from the bar standing in front of her. He was incredibly handsome, with these vivid green eyes that seemed to radiate warmth and protection. He smelled like masculine musk, hot and inviting, and she felt her mouth water slightly in his presence. She was stunned for a moment, her mouth unable to formulate words.

"You seemed in quite a hurry. Is someone bothering you?"

"N-n-no," Bella stammered finally, taking a small step back away from him to gain the distance her rapid pulse desperately needed. "I'm fine. Just saw someone I didn't want to see."

"Is this someone who will hurt you?" the man asked, his tone concerned.

"No," Bella reassured. "Just an old boyfriend."

"_Old_ boyfriend?" he asked, emphasizing the first.

"Yes," Bella replied. "He cheated on me with the girl he's with. Really don't want to see him right now, seeing as I'm pathetically alone."

It was then that Bella began to chide herself. Why in the hell was she telling this beautiful stranger all of her dirty, boring business?

"What a fool," he told her bluntly. "That man must be a complete idiot to let you go."

Bella blushed, "I don't think he sees it that way."

"Clearly he doesn't see at all. Such beauty and grace...like I said, he is a fool."

"Thank you, but I think _you _are the one who is not seeing clearly. Excuse me..." Bella stepped to the side and around the stranger, making her way toward the dance floor once again. She hated to be rude to the man, but she knew what he was doing: trying to win her over with flattery. There was no way that someone as gorgeous as him would see her for anything more than an easy lay. And frankly, that's not what she wanted. Maybe it's what she _needed_, but knowing her, she'd get emotionally involved despite herself, and another disappointment at this juncture would just hurt more than she could afford.

She stood on the edge of the dance floor, looking over the bobbing bodies for a sign of Jasper's curly hair. She knew she'd never be able to make out Alice; she was way too short to be seen over the sea of heads. But Jasper stood at approximately six foot two, so she was hoping that at least he could be recognized.

"Well if it isn't freakin' Isabella Swan," a high, obnoxious voice said beside her, and she turned to see Jessica Stanley standing there with a satisfied smirk on her face. Mike was beside her, looking anywhere but at Bella. He had his hand around Jessica's waist, but he seemed reluctant to have it there. She could see Jessica's hand on top of his, holding his arm there resolutely, showing Bella that he was finally hers. Bella rolled her eyes, and turned toward the dance floor, ignoring Jessica out right.

"Here alone?" Jessica asked, but Bella refused to answer her. "That figures. Mike had always said you were the loner type."  
"Jess..." Mike chided, but Bella turned and rounded on her with a vengeance before he could attempt to defend her.  
"And what is to be said about you, Jessica?" Bella spat. "That you only take your men as filthy seconds? That you can't get one on your own so you have to steal those that don't belong to you?"

"He belongs to me now," Jessica retorted vindictively, pulling on Mike like he was sort of a prize to be won.

"He sure does," Bella replied, looking at Mike as he stood there silent as Jessica continued her shameless rant. "Tell me, Jess, how do my sloppy seconds taste?"

"Listen you bitch, Mike came to me because he obviously found you lacking in what he needed. Face it, Bella, you lost Mike because you couldn't give him what he wants."  
"That's funny," the voice of a silken god said behind Bella, and she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her waist in a protective embrace. "I find that Bella has everything that _I _need. Perhaps your Mike is just interested in the less...how would you put this, _piccola_?" The stranger looked at Bella over her shoulder questioningly, making Bella look at him as if he was her ultimate savior. "The less demure type. I prefer my women with some class."  
Jessica stood there slack-jawed for half a moment, taking in the beauty of the man, no doubt. The look of admiration on Jessica's face as she stared at the man sparked a bit of jealousy in Bella, and she felt herself melt into the stranger's warm embrace, bringing her hands up to rest gently on his strong seemed to pull herself together at the sight of Bella's actions, tightening her own grip on Mike even more so. Jessica scoffed, putting her free hand on her hip as she looked at Bella's impromptu companion in distaste. Bella noticed that Mike was paying more attention now, his expression becoming slightly territorial as he glared at the man's arm wrapped so tightly around Bella, her hand gently rubbing his skin in silent thanks.  
"Class?" Jessica asked with a snort. "More like frigidity."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" the man asked smoothly.  
"Let's just say that from what Mike said, Bella reverts back to the stone ages with her beliefs about sex. She is so completely boring she failed to hold his interest. I, on the other hand, can play into a man's most erotic desires. She wasn't enough for him, so he came to me."  
Bella was so embarrassed by her words, and she couldn't help but glance at Mike questioningly to see if that was how he really felt about her. He was looking down towards the ground, not meeting her eyes. To Bella, that simple avoidance confirmed what Jessica said as truth. Not that she really cared about what he thought of her any longer, but if he'd truly divulged that information to Jessica of all people, how could she ever live that down? And now for it to be brought up again in front of this stranger, this man who'd obviously seen Bella's discomfort and came to rescue her...Bella was mortified.  
She heard the stranger laugh low in his chest behind her, the sound reverberating along her back and down her body silkily. "That's funny, because I seem to find _my _Bella most adventurous. In fact, I don't think I've had a better lover. Why just the other day she...never mind. That one's between me and you, isn't it, _piccola_."  
The stranger bent his head toward her, placing small kisses along the skin right under her ear. As his warm breath rushed across her flesh, Bella couldn't help but close her eyes at the sensation. His grip on her tightened as he continued to lavish her, moving his mouth up to her jaw, and towards the corner of her mouth. She tilted her head automatically, granting him better access to her sensitive skin.  
Bella heard an exasperated sigh, but couldn't find it in her heart to care. She forgot about Mike, she forgot about Jessica. In that moment, her sole focus was on the way his lips felt on her skin. It didn't escape her notice that this man, this stranger, felt better to her in that moment than Mike _ever_ had. The way he held her, the way he kissed her – even though it was not on her lips – it was tantalizing, sensuous.  
When he finally pulled away from her, she held still for several moments, feeling for a second like her world had stopped spinning.

"I think they're gone," his gentle voice crooned in her ear. Bella's eyes flitted open.

"W-what?" she asked, breathless.

"Your friends," he said, gesturing toward the spot where Jessica had stood with a glance. "They're gone." Bella turned to look, realizing that they'd left without further incident.

"They are not my friends," she told him, staring blankly at their vacated spot with a heavy sigh.

"So I noticed." His comment sent a sudden rush of embarrassment over as the memory of Jessica's words replayed in her mind like a deprecating recorder stuck on repeat.

"Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed. What you must think of me..." She brought her hand up to shield her face, attempting to hide her shame in any way possible.

"I don't know why you should feel so," he told her. "It was pretty obvious to me that they were the ones with the issues." He reached toward her, pulling her hand away so that he could see her better. He saw her discomfort and shame so clearly in her expressive eyes, ones woven from heat and passion that it made his breath stutter in his chest for a brief moment.

"I can't believe that just happened," Bella said on a shaky laugh. "Jasper is going to kill Mike..."

"Who?" the stranger asked, a hint of something in his tone that Bella couldn't place.

"Jasper: a friend of mine. He's here on the dance floor with his girlfriend. It's who I was looking for when Mike and his hoodrat interrupted me."

"Hoodrat?" the man asked on an incredulous chuckle, his heavy accent making the word sound ridiculous to her ears. Bella smiled.

"Well, what term would you use to describe her? Whore? I guess slut works, too."

"I think in my country, she would be called a _donna trasandata. _Or perhaps even as bad as a _puttana,_ but don't let my _nonna _hear me talk like that; I'd be in deep do-do, as you _Americanos_ say." Bella laughed, enjoying his refreshing sense of humor. The man smiled at her warmly, liking the way her laughter sounded. "But in your native tongue, I think I would classify her as absolutely dull and unremarkable."

"Really?" Bella chuckled. "I'm afraid to ask what you would call me then..."

"Exotic, mysterious, sensual...beautiful...just to name a few..."

"Now I know something's wrong with you," Bella laughed, trying to hide the fact that his words made her stomach flutter.

"It's the truth, Bella. I'd never lie to you." He reached his hand up to the side of her face, rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "What a befitting name, _bella_..." The way he looked at her made Bella's heart hurt. Not because of any ill feelings she held for him, or due to her embarrassment, but because his eyes held such tenderness she felt his sincerity. It made Bella gasp inwardly, her world shifting on it's axis and making her feel dizzy.

"You don't even know me," Bella told him on a whisper, her eyes fixed on his as he bore his gaze into hers.

"I don't need to," he replied. "I see you clearly enough." His words were a play on her earlier objection, she knew it. Was he being coy, or being genuine, she didn't know. And if she was honest with herself, she didn't care.

"Bella!" Alice's voice called with extreme worry, and Bella turned to see her tiny friend rushing toward her, an agitated Jasper following in her wake. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bella told her as Alice wrapped her small arms around her in a shaky embrace, effectively taking her away from her knight in shining armor.

"We just saw Mike and Jessica. She was saying something about seeing you, and things got a little ugly."

"Alice bitch slapped her," Jasper said on a growl, looking at Alice expectantly.

"You what?" Bella asked, alarmed.

"Well, she was just running her mouth, and you know how much I love you, Bella. I just couldn't let her go off on you like that without you there to defend yourself." Alice continued to ramble on and on until Jasper physically stopped her, pulling her aside to work his voodoo magic in order to calm her down.

"These are your friends?" the man asked her, his face incredibly close to hers once again. Bella's heart leapt at his proximity, and she glanced up at him as she nodded sheepishly.

Alice returned, regretful and apologetic for her sudden reaction to Jessica's petty behavior. The last thing she wanted was to make matters worse for Bella, and as she began explaining that fact to Bella, Alice noticed the strange man standing behind her in an almost protective stance.

"Who are you?" she asked the man, looking him up and down like she was judging if he was worthy based on his outward appearance.

"Oh Alice, Jazz, this is..." Bella trailed off. She'd never been properly introduced to him, now that she thought of it.

"Edward," the man said. "Edward Volturi. Nice to meet you both." He held his hand out toward Jasper in respect, shaking it firmly in a gentlemens' grip, then took Alice's hand to place a small kiss atop of it in greeting. Neither Jasper nor Alice had said anything, just stared at Edward like he had two heads or something, completely stunned.

"Edward helped me out of a sticky situation with Mike and Jessica earlier," Bella explained. "He..." but she couldn't finish. How did she explain what had just happened?

"I put them in their place, is that how you say it?" Edward said, turning toward Bella to make sure he got the American expression right. Bella laughed, nodding her head in confirmation and inwardly grateful it seemed she wouldn't have to give her friends the details behind what just happened.

"That's good to hear," Jasper said with a wide smile for the stranger, then glanced at Bella with a knowing smirk. "Are you ready to go, Bells?"

"Um, sure," she said, giving a cursory glance toward Edward.

"We'll meet you at the car," Alice told her, pulling on Jasper's arm when he seemed reluctant to go. Bella watched as Jasper bent down to Alice, whispering something adamantly into her ear.

"He seems very protective of you," Edward said, his voice close to her once again, sending chills down her spine.

"He is," she replied, turning to face him. "He's like a brother to me; always has been."

"It's good to have someone in your life to guard you when needed," he told her with an intensity in his eyes she couldn't place.

"I guess it is."

"It was nice meeting you, Bella. I hope to see you again very soon." He took her hand and brought it to her mouth. He placed a warm kiss on the top of it, slow and sensuous, the feeling giving her that strange rush she'd felt earlier when those same lips were on her neck.

Before she could react or respond, she watched him give her a sly wink with a smile, then turn toward the VIP section, disappearing behind the curtains.

Bella followed her friends out of the club, all three of them done for the evening. As she walked, Bella's thoughts were focused on Edward. He was mysterious and enchanting, almost too much to be true. His words to her were sweet and kind, more than she'd ever heard from any male. Perhaps he'd just seen her as some sort of damsel in distress, and that was why he'd said those things to her – to boost her wounded ego after Jessica had so thoroughly demolished it.

That had to be it, Bella thought. No one such as he – Edward Volturi, Italian sex on legs – would ever be interested in someone like her. She couldn't even keep a man like Mike Newton – the resident boy-next-door – interested in her, apparently.

The cool night air bit on Bella's bare arms as they walked toward the corner, Jasper hailing a cab as Alice bounced like a rabbit against the cold. Bella dug both of her hands in her back pockets of her jeans in order to keep her fingertips from frostbite. The front of her jeans were too tight, and she'd never be able to get even a pinkie into the pockets there without busting her fly open.

As she stood waiting for an available car, her thoughts on Edward, Bella's finger brushed up against something thin and rough lining the back of her pocket. Curiously, she pulled it from her jeans, seeing that it was a flat, rectangular card – a business card.

On the front was the name of an Italian restaurant called _Mia Rosa _with a time for a reservation for seven o'clock the following evening. Confused, Bella turned the card over to find thin, slanted handwriting.

_Mia bella, please meet me at my familia's resturante tomorrow evening. _

_I look forward to "getting to know you"_

_~ E. Volturi_

**I might continue this story later once Sing For Me Sweet and The Betty Chronicles are done if there is a big enough request for it. Thank you to all of you who donated to the Fandom4Preemies. Your contribution means a lot to me personally, and I was honored to use my love of writing for a good use...other than meeting the needs of pervy people all around the world ;) Thanks to Suzie55 for being the beta to this awesome nugget of Italian fuckery...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I know I've been MIA. Think of this as my welcome back to fanfiction. I've decided to finish this story in a drabble fashion – short chapters, frequent updates. Maybe I can finish it tonight! :D Probably won't be beta'ed so excuse the errors. **

**And no, I'm not forgetting Betty or Sins. I'm just getting my feet wet with this world again.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A Moment for Reflection

* * *

Bella hadn't been home for more than five minutes before her cell phone was ringing.

Again.

She'd only had enough time to rid herself of the horrible heels Alice made her wear before the pixie began blowing up her phone. Having got enough of the third degree on the cab ride home, Bella let it go to voice mail.

And then her home phone started ringing . . .

_This is Bella. I'm either not home or don't feel like talking. You know what to do . . ._

She heard the answering machine beeped from its perch in her kitchen, the sound mimicking the starting pistol of a race, for once she got the green light, Alice went off on a verbal dash.

"Bella, pick up this phone. I have to finish our conversation. I really think that guy was in to you. And no, he wasn't just trying to be polite. Are you going to meet him for dinner? Of course you are, but we have to figure out what we're . . . I mean _you're _going to wear. Bella pick up this phone! Jazz , no!"

There was a muffled protest and a deep reprimand. Bella smiled when she heard her best friend's voice come onto the phone.

"Bella, sorry about that. We'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

Smiling widely, Bella turned the knob to her porcelain tub and began to fill it with hot water. With a peppermint soak saturating the water with its fragrance, Bella enjoyed the rest of the night with thoughts of her mysterious Italian savior.


	3. Chapter 3

Second Thoughts

* * *

"What the hell am I doing?"

Bella stared at herself in the mirror, not recognizing the person gazing back. Alice stood behind her with a half-frustrated expression on her face.

"You're taking chances, Bella," she chastised. "It's time you lived a little."

"By going out to dinner with a complete stranger? This is not a good idea, Allie."

"Hush," Alice warned. She picked up the comb on the counter to began stroking through Bella's locks as if to soothe her like a whimpering puppy. Bella frowned.

"I think I agree with Bella on this one, babe," Jasper chimed in from his perch on her bed. "I mean, she doesn't really know him."

"That's the point, silly," Alice smiled. "That's how dating works. You meet strangers, they ask you out, and you go to a public place to begin a conversation. Since when have you become so cynical?"

"I'm not trying to be pessimistic," Jasper defended. "There's just something about him that doesn't sit right with me."

"What do you mean?" Bella gazed at her best friend through the mirror, trying to gauge his pensive expression.

"I don't know," Jasper shrugged, fishing for an excuse. "Maybe the fact that he's Italian bothers me."

"What?" Alice scoffed. "Please . . . That just makes him sexy."

Bella couldn't help but agree.

"Both of you just need to relax," Alice stated firmly. "It's a date! Not a freakin' marriage proposal."

"I guess . . ." Jazz still looked a little nervous as he watched Alice put the finishing touches on his best friend. Once both girls were done, Bella stood from her stool to give him a final twirl of her look.

"Well?"

The bright red dress she wore may have been a little too short and a little too tight in his opinion, but Jasper bit his tongue and gave her a raving compliment.

"You look amazing, Bella."

"She looks fuck hot!" Alice sang her voice so high-pitched it could've shattered glass. "Knock him dead, sweetie."

Bella smiled, picked up her car keys and black cashmere wrap, and headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

S & M

* * *

_Feels so good being bad_

_There's no way I'm turning back_

_Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure_

The song blasted through Bella's car as she started the engine, and her faced heated in embarrassment. Glancing around her surroundings, she made sure her neighbors weren't around walking on a midnight stroll along the cobbled streets. She turned down the volume to a lower level, and cursed herself for leaving it so high in the first place.

_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, outta line_

_The affliction of the feeling leave me wanting more_

Pulling out of the driveway, Bella tried to focus on the music, knowing that if she dwelled on where she was heading, her nerves would get the best of her.

'_Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Stick and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

Bella flushed as the meaning of the song reminded her of a semi-uncomfortable conversation she'd had with her best friend. They were heading out of town on one of their infamous camping trips when Rihanna's new hit came onto the radio. Bella loved the beat, but she didn't get the rest of the lyrics and what they meant.

"Why the hell would anyone enjoy being hurt?"

"I don't know," Jasper answered, his eyes fixed on the road. "I guess some people like a little spice with their sex."

"What?" Bella gasped, affronted. It wasn't like she was uncomfortable talking about sex with Jasper. After all, he'd been the one to inform her of what the deed entailed when she was the ripe ol' age of eight. She just didn't understand what he said. "What do you mean?"

"S and M, Bella. It's a lifestyle. A _sexual_ lifestyle."

"You're shitting me . . ."

Jasper glanced at Bella to see if she was kidding. She looked at him with an equal expression of incredulity.

"Bella, what rock have you been living under?"

"It's not like Mike and I are into that kind of thing," she answered defensively. "And he's the only guy I've been with."

"I know but . . ."

"But what?"

"You guys watch . . . _movies_ . . . together, right?"

"Of course we do," Bella scoffed. "You know we have our movie nights every Thursday."

"Not _that _kind of movie, Bells."

"Oh . . ." Bella felt her face heat in embarrassment. "No, I don't watch that kind of thing."

Jasper didn't say anything in response. He kept his eyes fixed on the road.

"What, do you think Mike would like that kind of thing?" Bella asked. Despite her embarrassment, she needed to know the answer. Jasper knew about her failing relationship, and perhaps this was the key to spice things up a bit.

"Maybe, Bells. I don't know. There's a whole lot more about sex than just the missionary position, you know."

"Shuddup," she swatted at him playfully. "I do it other ways, too."

"Enough," Jasper shouted, putting one hand up for emphasis. "I do not need to hear anymore of that sentence."

It was that night that Bella had internally devised a plan in order to salvage her relationship with Mike, one that had been doomed to fail from an outside source. Bella sighed, changing the station to something more soothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Scouring the Resturante

* * *

Bella pulled up to Mia Rosa's Italian Resturante with a horde of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. The old brick building looked like something out of a movie. Quaintly decorated and warmly inviting, the surrounding streets were lined with blooming trees and fragrant flowers.

Large panel windows framed the front, giving any passers-by a good look inside its interior. White and red checkered cloths covered each rounded table; the setting for two framed a single white candle in the middle, offering a picturesque dining experience.

Bella swallowed, her nerves overcoming her once again.

"This is stupid," she told herself, trying to decide if the idiocy she mention was aimed at the fact she was standing outside, staring into the building like some kind of mental case, or the fact that she'd come in the first place.

She tried to convince herself that this "date" wasn't what she thought it was in the first place. Maybe he'd recognized her from one of those stupid ads Alice had convinced her to run for her business, and that's why he'd given her a business card in the first place. Surely, if a man was interested in more than just that he'd ask a woman out in person. At least, that's what she told herself.

Alice, however, pointed out a couple flaws to that theory.

So, instead of wearing the less flattering pant suit Bella had picked out, Alice had dressed her in one of the most sensually revealing dresses she'd ever worn. She felt semi-naked and began tugging on the bottom of the dress in effort to make it magically longer. Sighing, she gave up the effort and continued to stare into the building.

"You know, the night will not help take the chill off your beautiful skin," she heard a voice croon, and her heart melted on the spot.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella Noche

* * *

"You look very beautiful tonight," Edward commented in a warm tone as he pulled out a chair for her to sit. Not used to such chivalry, it took a moment for Bella to realize the meant the seat for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you."

Edward smiled, crossing the table to take the seat adjacent from her.

"That's quite alright, although I must say that I am dismayed that you seem so unaccustomed to a man caring for you the way that you should be."

"Yeah, Mike was never the gentlemen."

"And the other men who've courted you?"

Bella smiled at his old time verbage.

"No, no one has _courted _me. Mike is the only person I've dated. We'd been together since we were both seventeen."

"A beautiful woman such as yourself, trapped in a relationship with a moron who couldn't possible appreciate a flower of such beauty. Such a same . . ."

"No . . . I mean, thank you . . .but, no," Bella blushed, unable to complete a full sentence.

"No that you were trapped or no to Mike being a complete moron?" Edward's expression seemed so serious that Bella couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Oh, Mike is a moron. No doubt. I meant no to the beauty. I'm not that attractive to other men."

There was a breadth of silence for several moments, and Bella paused from perusing her menu to look at Edward. He was staring at her with that same intensity in his eyes she'd seen at the club. Blushing, Bella raised an eyebrow in question.

"What fool has led you to believe that you are not only the most beautiful woman, but also a gem in a sea full of sand."


	7. Chapter 7

Time to Swoon

* * *

"May I sit closer to you?"

Edward pulled his chair over to hers without waiting for a response. The wooden legs scrapped against the tiled floor but he paid the distraction no head. He took a seat right next to her, their legs touching in close proximity.

"Does this bother you?" His silken tone made her heart flutter inside her chest, and she shook her head in response, unable to form words at the moment. Edward reached one hand toward her face, caressing along her skin to move a loose strand of hair. The touch made her skin tingle, and she let out a tiny sigh through her slightly parted mouth.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," Edward said in his velvet tone. "Where I am from, it is not only a man's privilege, but his duty to tell a woman as beautiful as yourself how stunning she is. I did not mean to offend."

"You didn't. Offend. Me."

"Then why do you seem so distant from me, _mio amore_?"

"I guess I don't know what to say," Bella shrugged, feeling out of her league all of a sudden. There were no mistaking Edward's intentions, now. Despite her earlier internal argument that he was looking only for a business deal, she couldn't deny that his actions were not merely on a cordial level.

This man, this beautiful man, was gorgeous beyond any comparison. His lean body seemed well built under his snug fitting clothing. And the way he moved in the general populous promised of naughty things in the bedroom. His eyes, however, held the most intrigue.

Satin green and thick with sensuality, Bella could be lost in them for ages. Intimidating yet welcoming, this man was a contradictory of the pleasant kind.

And he was staring at her with unveiled interest, waiting for her to speak once more.

"Thank you," Bella told him with a timid smile. "I'm sorry for my behavior. I'm truly not used to being called beautiful."

"Well, that will be remedied if I have anything to say about it." Edward placed his warm hand atop of her own, his larger size dwarfing hers, making her feel a strange sense of security. "Tell me, Bella. What can I get you to drink?"

* * *

**I'm loving your reviews, ladies. Keep them coming. You're fueling my insanity, and my thoughts turn dirty when that happens;) Thanks so much for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Mike, A Gentle He Was Not

* * *

"I'd like to call you sometime." Edward stood outside her car waiting to make his good-byes. Bella was surprised he'd walked her out, but it shouldn't have. Edward Volturi was nothing if not a gentleman.

Mike on the other hand . . . well, Bella couldn't remember the last time he'd walked her to her car. When they'd lived apart and she left his place for the night, he'd wave her good bye from the couch, not even glancing her way to make sure the door shut behind her.

Edward, however, opened her car door for her as she approached. He'd stood there for several moments talking in his melodious tone, and when he noticed the chill in the air, he'd taken her cashmere shall out of her hands and draped it around her shoulders.

At any moment, I'm going to wake up, she told herself. Real men didn't behave this way, after all. Only ones in fairy tales.

"I'd love that," Bella answered, only a little delayed.

"Would you prefer at your place of business, or would something more intimate suffice."

God, the sound of his voice . . .

_Intimate._

Bella replayed the way he said that word over and over again in her mind.

"Please, call me on my cell. I hardly answer my land line, and my business is mostly filtered through that as well."

"Perfect," Edward smiled, and the sight almost leveled her to the ground. He was breathtakingly beautiful for someone so damn masculine. She almost swooned, and then had an arrant thought that if she did happen to pass out, Edward would most definitely catch her. Maybe playing the damsel in distress wouldn't be half bad with a genuine knight to sweep her off her feet.

"Well, good night." Bella turned to get into her car, but Edward stopped her with a gentle touch to her cheek. She turned toward him, her heart picking up in rhythm at the thought that he might want to kiss her.

He leaned in toward her, his deep eyes fixed on her lips with intensity. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel his mouth on hers. Soft lips caressed the apple of her cheek, and she let out a breath of air.

"Good night, my _bella_," he whispered against her skin, sending a waft of hot and sweet air across her skin.

Bella drove home in an almost catatonic state. He mesmerized her. He flustered her. He made her feel things she hadn't hoped of feeling.

"Get it together, Swan. He's just a man."

A gorgeous, incredibly sexy man.

Her phone vibrated in her purse and she fished it out, trying to keep her eyes on the road.

_Alice_.

* * *

**YES! Keep the advice coming, my hot chickies. Kroseph, check my Italian. It's been a while since my Nona taught me. He he...**


	9. Chapter 9

Hurricane Pixie Was Her Name

* * *

"Well, how was it?'

Bella sat on her phone at an intersection, waiting for the light to turn green.

"Alice, I just left. Can't I call you when I get home?"

"No," she scoffed. "'Cause I know you won't call me back. I've got you on the line and that's where you're staying."

"Well, I have to put you on speaker phone 'cause I left my ear piece at home."

"No, you'll be all echo-ee," Alice whined, sounding every bit the spoiled teenage brat.

"Alice, I'm not getting a ticket just so you don't have to wait five minutes."

"Fine!" Alice growled. "But you better call me."

"I will. Talk to you soon."

Moments later, Bella pulled into her drive. Parking the car, she made a quick scan over her surroundings like her father taught her to do before opening her door and heading inside. Her phone vibrated once again, and she struggled with the keys and phone simultaneously.

"Alice, I told you to give me a minute."

"I'm sorry, Bella. Am I disturbing you?"

"Edward?" Bella's face heated. "No, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"You sound like you're out of breath." His voice sounded curious and a little entertained.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to find my damn keys." Shit, she hadn't meant to swear. "Crap, I'm sorry."

She heard a deep chuckle through the phone, and Bella felt comforted by the sound.

"That is quite alright. I kind of like those bad words coming from such a beautiful mouth."

"You do?" Bella dropped her belongings in shock. Purse forgotten, her entire attention was riveted on the fact that Edward like her dirty mouth. What else did he like dirty in his women?

"Mmmhmm. Makes you sound more . . . devious."

"Well, I'm glad you think so, 'cause I have a bit of a swearing problem when I get worked up. Jasper always told me that I'd get into trouble one day."

"Hmmm, Jasper may be right," Edward crooned. "But I think you might like my kind of trouble."

Bella froze, her body heating. Did he mean . . .

"I called to make sure you made it home safely," Edward's voice cut in.

"Um, yeah. I was just trying to unlock my door when you called."

"Are you inside?"

"No, not yet. I kind of dropped my purse."

"Kind of?"

"Well, I'm not used to men calling me and making me all flustered," she said in her defense, and then slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she'd said. "Oh sugar . . . "

Edward laughed outright.

"You American women, I love it." Edward chuckled a bit more. "Hurry and get your keys, I'll wait for you."

"You know," Bella began, bending to pick up her keys and purse from the floor. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Mmmm, I'm sure you can. But I like making sure you are safe. Are you inside yet?"

"Yes," Bella said, tossing her keys onto the entryway table. "Just got in, thanks."

"Next time, I'd like to pick you up, if that's alright."

"I'd love that," Bella smiled, excitement getting the better of her.

"How's tomorrow night?"

_So soon!_

"Sure."

"Eight o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Until then," Edward murmured. "Sleep well, my _bella_."

* * *

**That's it for me tonight. Updates tomorrow when I get off work. That is, if they sickies don't keep me working my ass off all day long. We'll see! Thanks for staying up with me ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

The Thorn in the Bush

* * *

"I don't know about this guy, Bells."

Jasper leaned against the edge of Bella's counter, watching her eat her bowl of cereal with a serious look on his face.

"Jazz, don't"

"I'm serious. What guy asks a girl for a second date on the very next night?"

"Hot and sexy Italian guys do," Alice chimed in, swinging her legs from her seat on the counter as she gave Bella a conspiratorial wink. Bella stifled a giggle with her the back of her hand.

"He's pushing too hard." Jasper's face set in hard lines, his expression took on the one Bella had seen countless times over the years. It meant he didn't approve.

"Lay off her, babe," Alice chided as she hoped down from her perch. "Even if he just wants some sex, Bella could use it."

Bella glared at Alice's retreating figure as the terrible pixie made her way to the bathroom. She hated when her friend made those kinds of comments.

_Bella just needs to get laid . . ._

_Bella, you need a good fucking . . ._

_Don't worry, Bella. A good orgasm fixes everything . . . _

She didn't understand what any of that meant. Yeah, she enjoyed sex, but it wasn't on her list of top ten favorite things to do. And with every little comment Alice made about sex being the answer to all life's stresses, Bella began to think something was wrong with her.

"I have a really odd feeling about that guy." Jasper wouldn't let it go.

"Jazz, look." Bella set her spoon on the counter and looked her best friend in the eye. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I've heard that one before," Jasper retorted, giving her a knowing look and raise of his eyebrow. Bella grimaced.

"Heading out into a bad side of town in the middle of the night is not the same thing, here," Bella defended. "And I wasn't really in the right state of mind when that happened."

"No, you were three sheets to the wind," Jasper chuckled. "And still adamant that you could take care of yourself."

"Yeah, well . . . this is a bit different."

Bella lowered her gaze to her granite countertop, not wanting to see his expression when she confessed her true feelings.

"I really like this guy," she began with a soft tone. "I like the way he makes me feel about myself. And yeah, things might be moving a bit fast, but it's not like he's tried to take me to bed or anything."

"And he better keep it that way."

"Keep what, what way?" Alice asked, rejoining the conversation.

"That Italian charmer better keep his Italian sausage away from Bella, is what."

"Oh, please." Alice swat at the air. "Bella is going to fuck him tonight. Aren't you, baby girl?"

* * *

**I don't know how many you ladies are going to get out of me tonight. I am a tired girl. The sickies tried to womp on my ass today. Sent one to Jesus and the other is surely on her way. Show me some love. I need it tonight to keep the fires burning. **


	11. Chapter 11

Magnifico

* * *

He looked way too indecent to be truly human. The man was pure sex on legs, shaped and screaming orgasms just with a simple glance. Tight fitting shirt made of deep blue silk, gray dress pants that seemed to hug all the right places, and a mess of hair that looked perfect for a woman's fingers to plunge into during the throws of passion.

And he was standing in her doorway, waiting for her to pick her damn jaw off the floor.

"Bella, you look devastating," he crooned in a slick tone. Bella blushed, smoothing her hand down the skirt of her black dress in a self-conscious manner. Once again, she found herself wearing something she wouldn't normally, but she discovered that she didn't mind as much this time.

Perhaps it was in response to Edward's reaction when she'd worn that little red number. The way he looked at her made her feel sexy and confident, to adjectives that had never before been used to describe Bella Swan in any shape or form.

"Thank you," she muttered, turning her face to grab her purse and attempt to hide her blush. "You ready to go?"

Edward smiled and nodded, and then held out an elbow for her to grab a hold of like something out of a story book. He led her out into the cool night air; wrapping an arm around her once the chill touched her bare shoulders. Bella tensed at the foreword action for just a second, and then she leaned into him, enjoying the warmth of his body. Edward held her tighter, rubbing his large palm down her arm to keep the heat inside her body.

With Edward by her side and in such close proximity, there was no problem keeping the heat boiling inside her.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked once her seatbelt clicked securely.

"It's a surprise!"

Bella cringed. "I don't really like surprises."

Edward laughed. "That's because no one has given you a proper one," he said with confidence. "I think you'll like my brand of surprises." He winked at her, making her skin tingle at the implication.

"Maybe," she smiled, staring down at her hands folded on her lap. She saw him reach over and grab one of hers, holding it firmly in his. She looked up to see him watching her.

"I promise not to embarrass you," he said solemnly, and Bella could tell he saw right to the heart of the matter. Alice, being Alice, had taken it upon herself on more than one occasion to surprise Bella with some kind of party or utterly embarrassing public display. Bella, being more of a private person, despised the unknown as a result.

But with Edward, she felt as if she could trust him. Giving that part of herself over to him felt like the right thing to do, and she smiled at with an approving nod. Edward squeezed her hand in comfort and silent thanks, and then revved the engine to his wildly expensive looking car.

* * *

**Sorry, I was too tired to update more last night. And for all of you that don't know, I'm an ICU nurse. I take care of the sickies . . . I'm not sick ;) I look at my job in a different way. I usher people into death, basically. Morbid? Yes. Rewarding? Most of the time. Exhausting? Hell fucking yes. Anyways, feel like writing tonight, so hopefully I can get a lot of this little gem out tonight. I'm cracking a beer. Anyone want to join me?**


	12. Chapter 12

Say What?

* * *

"I'm surprised you asked me out tonight," Bella said while unfolding the silk napkin onto her lap. Edward had taken her out to a fancy restaurant she'd been dying to try. It over looked the lake and they had an awesome view sitting right by the large windows over looking the terrace.

"I enjoy your company," Edward answered as if that fact explained everything. Bella's heart fell for a moment, not liking the way he said it so flatly. Perhaps it was a friendship he sought, not any type of romantic endeavor. It would make sense, she mused. He was far too sophisticated and wealthy for someone one as mundane as an under 200k realtor.

In fact, now that Bella took a moment to notice, the entire place seemed filled with the higher crust of the upper class. Women, with designer clothes, expensive jewelry, and plastic bodies donned the arm of every gentleman. Rolex watches glinted off wrists, and a large amount of money bought the richest Champaign. Bella cleared her throat, returning her attention back to her company.

"Well, I enjoy yours as well." She offered him a small curve of her lips that she tried to pass as a grin, but her mind was too filled with disappointment to be anything but forced.

Edward watched her for a moment, studying her. The waiter came to the table, offering the house wine for sample. Bella watched Edward check the lable, shook his head in disapproval, and then a smooth voice, ordered something he felt more palatable.

Once he was done, he returned his gaze back onto Bella. He watched her for a moment, his eyes grazing her body in obvious assessment. She couldn't tell what he was doing except taking her inventory, and she didn't particularly like the feeling.

"Do you recommend anything from the menu?" Bella asked, pulling the single-paged menu in front of her face like a shield.

"Why do you feel intimidated when a man looks at you?" His question caught her off guard, and she placed her menu down on the table with a soft thud.

"What do you mean?"

"That blush," he gestured toward her reddened face, "it comes every time I give you a compliment or look at you like I want to devour you." Bella's blush deepened at that. "Why do you feel so unworthy of a man's attentions? Surely you've been told you are beautiful before."

"Well, yes . . ." Bella answered slowly, trying her hardest to work a coherent thought passed the word 'devour.' "Mike would tell me that I was beautiful, but it usually followed some kind of request for something he knew I'd be reluctant to give."

The fact that she'd been so frank about something that could potentially be a bit personal surprised Bella a bit. She cringed internally, wondering if he'd think she meant a sexual favor. It didn't matter that it had been what Mike was after at the time, she just didn't want Edward to see her in that light.

"Your Mike was a fool," Edward said in a deep tone, and Bella could just make out the tail end of a growl to his words.

"Yes, he was. And he isn't mine anymore, so it's a mute point."

"Then why do you let his idiocy mark your reactions?'

"What do you mean?'

"You shy away from my compliments," Edward stated, gesturing toward her attire like her beauty was a mere fact of nature. The waiter reappeared with the bottle of wine Edward had requested, and poured them both a goblet full. Once he left, and a nice swallow of wine coated Bella's tongue, she rose her head to answer his inquiry.

"I know what men are fishing for when they give women like me a compliment," she stated boldly, her voice without inflection.

"Explain," Edward demanded his expression comically confounded.

Bella laughed. "I can see the type of women surrounding you." She glanced around the room pointedly, eyeing the low cut gowns and perfectly sculpted chests of the surrounding female companions. "I don't fit into that category. I'm not a ten, as they say. I settle somewhere around the six range, and in my experience, when a man lavishes a six with outlandish compliments, all he's looking for is a quick lay."

Bella grabbed her wine goblet and took another drink, wishing she could drink enough to make the discomfort of the situation morph into something semi-amusing. It wasn't working, however. The wine sat uneasy in her stomach. Afraid of the silence and what it could mean, she began glancing around the room, her eyes touching everything but the man beside her.

* * *

**So I would've had this up earlier, but the damn dryer keeps shutting off on its own. Argh! Next chap up in a bit. Third beer is down the gullet ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Dance with Me

* * *

Edward stared at Bella for a few more moments, his expression unreadable. Bella fussed about her menu, playing with the edges of the mounted parchment by way of distraction.

It wasn't working.

When she emptied her wine glass, Edward refilled it without speaking, watching her movements like she were some kind of science experiment. Half way through her second glass, she began to get slightly annoyed.

Edward stood abruptly, taking a moment to tuck in his chair. Bella cringed, thinking he meant to leave her there alone, with no way home. After all, if she'd been insulted for simply giving a compliment, she'd leave her stubborn ass sitting there as well.

"Dance with me." Bella glanced up to see Edward holding his hand out toward her with a warm smile. She blinked several times, shifting her gaze between his inviting gesture, and his intense gaze.

"Sure," she muttered, unsure. She placed her smaller hand in his and rose slowly from the table. Edward led her to a small dance floor, where another couple stood swaying to the music in an intimate embrace. The music was classical, fitting for the environment, and it set the tone perfectly to calm her nerves.

Bella had never been a graceful person. She'd spent years at the doctor's office, mending bumps and scraps from multiple near death experiences. Ballet had been a complete disaster, as had any other physical activity her parents had tried to push her into. Dancing had never been her forte, but she didn't think telling Edward she had two left feet would sway him in the slightest.

Her heels clicked softly upon the wooden floor, each step measured and carefully footed as to not slip and embarrass her date. She focused on the timing of the music, trying to get the rhythm down so she could set her body in motion with its beat.

Edward paused before her, one arm wrapping around her waist, the other grasping her hand to place on his chest. Enveloping her hand in his own over his heart, Edward began to move to the music. Slow in pace, Bella felt her body mold to his, moving, shifting in perfect time.

She smiled. She was dancing.

And she didn't have Edward calling 'Uncle' just yet.

"I'm dancing!" she exclaimed in a hushed cry.

"Yes, you are," Edward smiled. "And quite good, in fact."

"I'm sorry," Bella laughed. "I'm just not used to feeling so at ease on a dance floor. It's never been a skill of mine, to say the least."

"Your body would disagree, I think." Bella looked into Edward's eyes, puzzled by his statement. "You feel the rhythm perfectly. Your body takes cues from mine. I believe our insides call to each other, as they say." He gave her another wink, and Bella flushed, smiling at his cheesy line.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she chided him jokingly, trying to lighten the mood from her earlier sideways accusations.

"No," he replied, his voice becoming more serious for the moment. "Only ones who are not only stunningly beautiful, but who make my heart and body feel like dancing."

* * *

**Swoon! **


	14. Chapter 14

Take Me, I'm Yours

Dinner was amazing, the food divine. The company, however, had been simply priceless.

Edward could hold a conversation unlike anyone she'd ever known. Despite their lull in the beginning of the night, Bella had never felt so comfortable with someone she'd just met before. And Edward had a charming sense of humor, keeping her in stitches at just the right moments and at a level appropriate for the setting. Their conversation branched from goals for the future to what they liked on their morning toast. Bella simply felt at piece with him.

Well, when the conversation remained mundane and completely focused on anything but her own insecurities.

After dinner, Edward took her for a walk along the terrace that bordered along the river. The wooden planks were aligned with soft white lighting, keeping their paths visible with just the right amount of light.

The night had a chill but nothing she couldn't manage without a wrap. Beside, it gave Edward an excuse to keep a close proximity, and that didn't bother Bella at all.

Bella leaned against the railing and looked out into the still water. The moon shun off the smooth surface as if it were made of glass. The air smelled like pine and musk, reminding her of home.

Edward wrapped his arms around her from behind and she melted into his embrace. Her head rested against his chest, her heart sighing in comfort.

"Thank you for tonight," she muttered into the quiet night, her tone matching the light touch of the atmosphere. Her eyes closed when she felt two soft lips press a kiss to her temple, and her heart skipped a beat or two.

"Thank you for accompanying me," Edward breathed against her skin. "I had a wonderful night."

"I did, too." Bella sighed, her entire body content next to his warmth.

"And I meant what I said," he told her solemnly, and the edge in his voice made her turn her head to look at him. "You are more than just beautiful, Isabella Swan. I must admit I am absolutely infatuated with you."

"You hardly know me," she reminded him, hating herself for stating the truth. But Edward smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I know enough," he told her, then moved his lips to her forehead. "I know your heart, and I know your mind. I may not have learned every detail about your past, but I can tell you love fiercely. I know you've been hurt, and I know you hold deep passion within you."

He placed a warm kiss on the apple of her cheek.

"I know Mike was a fool to let you go."

He pulled back to gaze into her eyes.

"And I know that I am irrevocably attracted to you."

"Why?" Bella asked, genuinely confused. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes, wishing with all she had that she could believe his words to be true.

"Because you're simply you, my _bella. _ You deserve a man to treat you as a queen, and it will be my pleasure to make sure you believe that you're worth so much more."


	15. Chapter 15

**So now that we're all stuffed (at least us tubby Americans) how about some Twi-porn? Huh?**

* * *

Midnight Visitor

* * *

"Isabella . . ."

She could see him silhouetted against the moonlight, his striking features hidden in shadow yet accented by the soft light reflecting off the still waters beyond.

"Come here."

She felt her body move to him without her own accord. Her eyes remained fixed on his still body, like her mind had been frozen and her heart were being pulled by a tether toward his.

Once she approached his side, he turned those set of piecing green eyes onto her. Within their depths held promises of passion and heat, of sweaty nights and ecstasy. Every line of him became taut at the sight of her, and she felt her blood warm to a fever pitch.

He took her hand and placed her body before his so that they were both staring out into the lake.

"Beautiful," she heard herself breath.

"Incredibly," he challenged with a whisper to her ear. She felt his fingers graze up her bare arms, leaving a trail of prickling flesh in his wake. He reached up to her neck and brushed aside her hair, leaving the length of her neck exposed, and Bella couldn't help but want to give him more skin to admire. With a tilt of her head she closed her eyes, barely able to stifle a moan when she felt his lips trail a heated kiss up to her ear.

His fingers played with the curve of her waist and hip, moving up and down in a slow dance that had her practically writhing with need before him. She could feel the entire length of him pressed against her back, and she didn't even mind the wooden railing digging into her hip as he moved his body against hers.

"More," she murmured, hypnotized. She heard him chuckle into her ear, a sound of acquiescence and amusement in one.

He took her plea as permission, and in one solid yet smoothly timed movement, his fingers grasped the tag of her back zipper, and released the metal lining one tooth at a time. Her dress fell away, leaving her bare for his pleasure.

She felt his hands moving up the sides of her ass, toward her tapered waist, and finally toward her rounded breasts. Her nipples were hard in the cool air, but it wasn't the chill that made them so ready for the tasting. His fingers played with the puckered tips, teasing, testing, and almost bringing her to her knees with need.

She leaned against him, resting her head against his chest as he played her into a near comatose state. His breath came out in soft little moans of approval, the hot hair brushing off her bare shoulders and kissing the shell of her ear, making her wish she could turn to see his reactions to her body fully. Yet she did not dare move. The sensations he wrought in her were too raw, too new to be disturbed.

His hands moved toward her shoulders and down her arms. With a bit of coercion, he moved each of her hands to brace the railing before her. He bent her slightly and trailed on hand down her spine until her reached her ass.

"I'm going to take you right here," he told her, and she heard the rustle of clothing behind her – a zipper being force down in a hurry, and a thud of clothing on the floor.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving Americanos!**


	16. Chapter 16

Obsessions Turn Deadly Real Quick

Bella awoke in her bed, drenched in sweat.

"No, no, no, no!" Each protest was accented by a punch to her mattress. This had been the third night in a row her mysterious Italian man had come to dreams and defiled her sleep. The third time she'd woke to drenched sheet, aching body, and a throbbing clit that would not be appeased.

She'd confided in Alice about her problem, and of course the little pixie had plenty of advice to offer.

"I think your body is trying to tell you something, Bella," Alice insisted. "You're obviously attracted to him."

_Obviously . . . _

When Bella outright ignored her suggestions to seduce him the next time she saw him, she found a small package on my doorstep when she arrived home from work that afternoon. Curious, Bella picked it up and headed inside.

Tossing her keys and purse onto the counter, she stared at the unexpected box with a little more than trepidation. Bella grabbed a knife out of the drawer and began working on the industrial strength tape.

A soft pink box lay under the thick brown sheet paper, and on top sat a card from the gift giver.

_Bella – if you can't beat it . . ._

She opened the box and found a vibrator in the shape of a well-endowed man part laying in a blanket of pink tissue paper. Shocked, she dropped the box like it contained a venomous snake, which caused the 'mini-serpent' in question to flop comically to the floor and roll a few feet across the tiles.

"Alice!" Bella screeched into the phone, finally succeeding dial the little wretch's number after many failed attempts. She was met with a torrent of giggles on the other end of the line. She huffed in discord.

"Oh, relax, Bella. It's not going to bite you." Bella eyeballed the flaccid piece of plastic in question. It remained on the floor, unmoving, daunting, and looking like something out of a macabre horror flick. She shuddered.

"I can't use that."

"Well, you have to do something!"

"No, I don't. This is the crap I get for telling you anything."

"It doesn't matter, Bella. If you would've told Jazz, than he would've me. And I don't think he would've enjoyed the explicit details of the sexy man in question like I did."

"Alice."

"Have fun, Bella. Think happy thoughts!"

_Damn, meddling Pixie!_


	17. Chapter 17

Interruptions Come With a Price

* * *

Bella closed her eyes, willing her breathing to calm down a bit. The warmth of her covers surrounding her lower body gave her a sense of security, when really; all she wanted to do was laugh at the absolute stupidity of the situation.

She lay in her bed completely naked and at an utter loss of what to do next. The evil plastic peen sat next to her, a fresh supply of batteries sitting in its innards.

Feeling ridiculous, Bella tried to bring up the images that had left her aching this morning, but she couldn't get away from the fact that she felt embarrassed and awkward, making the images fizzle and lose their appeal.

_Why is this so hard for me_, she wondered silently, thinking herself broken in more ways than one. She'd tried to masturbate before, and was successful at some points purely by accident. But thinking of actually slipping something foreign into her body and purposefully bringing herself to climax . . .

It made her anxious yet excited at the same time, and those feelings were new for Bella.

Forcing eyes shut, she resolved herself anew. She brought pictures of sex into her mind, of the writhing bodies she'd watched in abject fascination with Mike. Up until that point, she'd never witness someone being so free and open with their body. It gave her a strange sense of longing and desire.

She wanted that sense of liberty, of giving herself to someone so willingly, without restraint. But sex had always come with reservations with her, which had only been strengthened by Mike's frequent comments about her body and lack of sexual appeal.

Carnal sex wasn't in her scope of comfort or field of reach. That pathetic fact even stretched into her waking fantasies, it seemed, for only in her dreams would she ever be as bold to strip nude outdoors, and let a man take her from behind.

That thought brought up the image of Edward behind her, the feeling of his hands caressing her bare back and down to her rounded hips. She could almost make out the touch of his skin on hers, and she made her own hands move along her body in a direct mirror of his.

She traced her own thighs, her own supple ass and flat stomach. She skimmed her rounded breasts, liking the way her skin pimpled under her own touch. A soft smile curved her lips, and she slowly felt the apprehension and foolishness of the moment melt away, leaving more sinful feelings behind.

"_Isabella . . . _"

His voice whispered in her mind, filling every recess of her body until she became pliant to her own ministrations . . . _his _ministrations in reflection.

A soft moan left her lips as she reached her core, one fingertip touching that place that had been left feigning for more contact, some friction and release, since the moment she'd met her Italian lover.

_Lover . . ._

The word echoed in her thoughts, making her smile widen in secret assent. He was her lover, of her mind and of her body. He just didn't know it . . .yet.

Once she'd cum to his image, once she'd let her body fall into oblivion at his hand, even indirectly, she knew she'd never look at him the same way.

Her impression of him would be more intimate, more passionate, a subtle intrigue she'd want to discover in the flesh.

"More," she murmured both out loud and in her mind, demanding that the Edward take her to the place she craved. He touched herself, wishing desperately it was him.

Something began to vibrate beside her, and she blindly reached for it, thinking she triggered the switch on the plastic peen in her wild movements. The timing couldn't have been more perfect. In her mind, Edward was nude behind her, readying to plunge himself deep with in her.

Fisting the object she brought it close to her, lost in her mind and in her needs.

"Yes! Take me, right here."

"_Hello_?" she heard a distant voice call into the night. Bella opened her eyes, blinking several times. She glanced in her hand to see her cell phone in her hand. Edward's number flashed on the screen . . . a screen that also indicated she'd inadvertently answered the call when she'd grabbed it in haste.

_Oh . . . fuck me._

* * *

**_Bwahahahahahaha! Now, I'm curious. Have any of you been... ehem... interrupted during the self-pleasuring business? *Raises hand* Kids don't count, btw. _**


	18. Chapter 18

To Masturbate is Devine, To Speak of It Is a Sin

* * *

"Oh my god, that is hysterical!" Alice was bent over in stitches, her languid guffaws tearing through the kitchen as Bella watched her in exasperation.

"It's not funny!" Bella huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and trying to hide the smile that started at the corners of her mouth.

"It's classic, Bella. What did he say? What did _you_ say?'

"Nothing," Bella replied, turning toward the boiling water on her stove. "I just told him that I sounded flustered because I'd just gotten out of the shower."

"Oh, and I'm sure he bought that, with you saying 'take me, right here' before you realized her was on the phone." Alice's laughter started anew. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to pee my pants."

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked, coming through the entryway carrying two brown paper bags full of groceries. He'd been sent out to gather provisions for dinner, and Bella had taken the opportunity to tell Alice about her embarrassing encounter with Edward over the phone the night before.

"Bella may have been in the process of masturbating when Edward called last night," Alice told him through her giggles, making Bella redden in embarrassment. She glanced at Jasper who'd become rigid. His brow furrowed as she set the bags onto the counter with a resounding thud.

"I've got a headache," he said by way of excuse, and made his way out into the living room, miraculously fisting a beer out of nowhere and subsequently chugging half of its contents.

"Alice," Bella growled, swatting her hip in chastisement.

"Oh come on, Bella. Like you two haven't talked about sex before."

"Yeah, but not about . . . _that!"_

Alice looked at her curiously, and then placed her hands on her tiny hips, her expression becoming challenging. "About _what, _Bella?"

"You know what I mean, Alice."

"Say it."

"What?" Bella asked, her focus returning toward the slow to boil H2O.

"Say. It."

"Don't be a child, Alice. I can say _it _when I want to say _it."_

"Oh, Jesus, Bella. How are you going to get over your aversion for sex if you can't even say the word 'masturbate?'''

"I don't have an aversion to sex."

"No? Than why haven't you had any since you dumped Michael, huh?"

_Fucking, know-it-all, damn Pixie._

* * *

**_Keep the reviews coming, my pretties. It keeps the ideas flowing. _**


	19. Chapter 19

Born Again Virgin

* * *

It was Friday, one long week since Bella had seen Edward last. They'd made plans to meet tonight, but once again, she didn't know what the details of the evening entailed.

Alice was on the phone, coaching her through her prep job.

"The purple one?" Bella asked, holding said dress over her body in the floor length mirror.

"Hmmm, what about the blue one?"

"Alice, you know I don't like the way that one makes me feel."

"But you look stunning in it, Bella."

"Half my tits show," she grumbled, eyeing said dress sprawled out on her bedspread.

"And hopefully it's just a prelude to what's coming. Give the man some preview."

"Alice . . ."

"It's the third date, Bella." Alice sighed. "In this modern world, that usually means a man expects sex."

Bella froze her heart rate picking up a bit. She did a quick inventory to make sure she'd properly groomed herself in the shower. She hadn't been planning for anyone to see her naked.

_Shit_!

"Don't panic, Bella. Calm down."

"I'm not panicking." Her voice sounded high-pitched and squeaky. "Besides, I've decided I don't care what number date this is. I'm a born again virgin."

Alice laughed. "You can't be a born again virgin after only a few months of no sex, Bella. A few years, yes. Not a few months."

"Well, meet your first, then."

"Sure, and what happens when that man tries to put the moves on you?" Alice chuckled at the stuttered sigh Bella released from her mouth. "Let's face it, Bella. He hasn't properly kissed you yet and your dreams are more passionate than any night with Mike."

"See? He hasn't even kissed me yet. We're golden. He's not expecting sex."

"And if he does?"

Bella let her question hang in the air, not willing to address it at the moment.

"It'll be fine," Alice soothed, sensing her friend's apprehension. "Forget I said anything."

_Born again virgin_, Bella mused. And she believed it, too. For no one else would hold a candle to Edward. She could tell just by the way he looked at her that passion and eroticism clung to him like a second skin. It would be just like having sex for the first time with him. Perhaps this second time around, she'd actually get to climax.

* * *

**Yes, I know that Alice is a whiny, pushy bitch. But do you think it says something about Bella that she allows that kind of person to dictate her life? Hmmmm… maybe she needs a bit of a backbone? Character development, maybe? *shrugs* I don't know. I'll let you all bitch slap Alice all ya want. Go for it! **

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

Dinner with a Touch of Promise

* * *

Dinner had been perfect, although surprising. Edward had picked her up a little before seven that evening and had taken her to the last place that she thought she'd be – his high rise penthouse.

Sipping on a glass of wine, Bella stared out into the city lights, listening to the soft tones of classical music being played from overhead speakers. Edward tinkered away in the kitchen, cleaning up after a particular divine meal he'd prepared for her. She'd insisted on helping, but he wouldn't hear of it.

As the evening wore down, Bella couldn't help but let her mind run over the possible implications of him bringing her to his place. Alice's little chirpy and far to energetic voice squawked in the back of her mind, making suggestions about orgasms and blow jobs, and how to hold head to the side while she gazed out into the starry night just to entice him by showing more of her neck.

Bella took another sip, trying to let the alcohol burn away her nerves, and the damn pixie dancing in her brain.

"Would you like some more?" Edward asked with a bottle of vino in his hand. Bella nodded with a smile. She took him in and her smile widened. He looked semi-domesticated, with a white dish towel over his shoulder and the cuffs of his white shirt rolled up to his elbows. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, showing just a hint of his chest.

Her smile turned into a sigh.

"You have a beautiful view," she said, turning back to the window by way of distraction. "It's beautiful."

"It is," Edward replied, and from her periphery, she could see him gazing at her, not at the elegant skyline beyond. She took another sip of her wine to hide her blush, not wanting to read more into his comment than she deserved.

He may not have needed to look out the window to enjoy its beauty. He did live here, after all.

Having none of her evasiveness, Edward took a step toward her and gently extracted the goblet from her hand. Setting it down on the table beside them, Edward turned to her. "_You _are beautiful, Miss Swan. The night has nothing in comparison."

"Th-thank you," Bella mumbled, wanting to look away from him in embarrassment, but Edward stayed her retreat by grasping her chin in one hand. She looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but truth and sincerity.

_Odd…_

"I'm going to teach you how to take a compliment from a man if it kills me," he chuckled, brushing the pad of his thumb lightly over her skin.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to receiving them."

"Shame . . ."

Bella shrugged.

"My mother always told me that I was a plain girl," she mused, shrugging off the hurt the familiar words wrought in her heart. "I never expected a man to find me more than just that."

Edward's brows furrowed, seemingly confused.

"Why would your mother ever tell you are anything less than spectacular?"

* * *

**Been working. Really sucks. One more day with the sickies tomorrow, and then I'm all yours ;) I might get another one up tonight but may not. See if you guys inspire me. No, I'm not above holding chaps for randsom. hehehe. **


	21. Chapter 21

A Kiss to Start A War

* * *

"Why would your mother ever tell you are anything less than spectacular?"

Bella shrugged again, having asked herself the same question over the years. Instead of having the chance to speak the reasons which were blatantly obvious to her, she felt Edward take another step closer to her.

Breath seized in her throat.

Her heart skipped a beat, and then another.

Edward's soulful eyes stared at her, beseeching, communicating something that was both promising and frightening at the same time.

She took a breath and held it, the volume feeling like ice in her chest. For his mouth was on hers, slow and steady, soft and warm. Probing, and nothing more. Testing. Seeking approval.

She tilted her head in response.

She gave and inch and he took a mile.

Give a mouse . . . and all that.

His tongue tasted her lips, teasing.

She met his with a sparking wonder that made her feel something come alive that scared yet fascinated her.

His hands found her lower back, her his neck. Their bodies pressed against each others, and for one fleeting moment, she heard phantom Alice chime in about it being her third date and all the sexy times to follow, but Bella paid her imaginary harpy no heed.

Edward was kissing her, holding her, making her swoon in his arms.

And Bella Swan could feel herself melt. Third date? Yeah, she could see it happening.

* * *

**Short. Sweet. Lemons won't be, though ;) Ya'll know those are my fav!**


	22. Chapter 22

Romance Isn't Dead...For Italians, Anyway

But it hadn't. Alice's theory on the third date being the first time for sex kinda fell through when Edward had been the one to pull away. He kissed Bella's hand chastely and led her back to the dining room for another glass of wine.

The rest of the night was filled with romance and mild flirty. Well, mild on her part. Edward didn't have to do much to get her fires burning. Just his presence, they way he looked at her with more than a bit of curiosity and want, and his damn slanted smile held secrets. Dirty, sinful secrets that had her rubbing her thighs together under the table.

And when she was brought home that night, her mind wouldn't let her rest until she'd satisfied her body more than one time, finally slipping into a orgasmic catatonic state.

The next morning while Bella was preparing her morning coffee, she heard a soft knock at her door. Taking a quick inventory of her ensemble, messy bed hair, cami and small short, no undergarments...

_Crap. _

She crept toward the door, adjusting her tank and shorts to cover as much skin as she could. Mike would've killed her if anyone else had seen her in such an outfit.

_What the fuck! Why am I thinking of that asshole?_

Sighing, she pulled the door open to see a small card laying next to a bundle of a dozen roses lying in a box and surrounded by a soft layer of tissue paper. Bella grabbed them from the ground and glanced around outside, trying to see who had dropped the off, but the streets were silent.

She took them inside, a small smile on her face. She hoped the flowers were from Edward. Of course they were. She also had unease inside of her that perhaps they'd be from Mike. She hadn't seen him in weeks, but there had been a couple drunk texts that she ignored. She'd been hoping that his communication with her wouldn't go past that, but if she knew Mike, at some point, his ego and need to win might overtake his common sense. That is, if he truly did want her back, as his texts implied.

Bella set the card down on the counter and started at it for a couple moments. Instead of opening it right away, she reached for a vase and filled it with water and some plant food. She prepared the flowers and made a beautiful arrangement that she took straight to her bedroom. The deep red colors of the petals accented the earth tones of her room, dark brown, black and cream on her comforter. Deep mahogany of her kings sized bed frame.

_Perfect choice, Mr. Volturi..._

The beauty of the roses mixed with the dull tones of her room set into a mood she'd never really experienced. Relaxed. Her body tingling. Needing something she couldn't quite describe.

_Hmmm... _

Once she had the flowers just right on her dresser so that she can see the beauty of them from her bed, she headed back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up after breakfast.

After a while, she paused with a cup of coffee in her hand, leaning back against her counter and looking over her perfectly cleaned kitchen. Taking a sip, she heard another knock at the door.

_Hmmm..._

She went to the door, this time checking the peep hole but didn't see a thing. But when she opened the door, there was a large black box wrapped by a deep red bow. Bella scanned the area as she bent down to retrieve it. The same cars were parked along the streets, vacant. The neighborhood was quiet, most of the residents at work or in school.

The box felt heavy and she took it immediately to her room. Pulling the satin bow free, she lifted the lid and gasped.

Inside was a beautiful red cocktail dress. Bella pulled it from the wrappings and held it up. The majority of the dress was a satin red, the top coming up just enough to cover her bustline, the waist cut in tight, as did the rest of the length. What made the dress spectacular, and a bit more conservative as Bella would have desired, was a layer of red tool the went from under the breast line, and wrapped around the back to serve as sleeves. And what mad the dress so elegant was the line of diamonds defining the bodice. It was beautiful. A little more than Bella had worn before, but she knew she could wear it.

Bella laid out the dress onto the bed and returned to the box. She removed another layer of wrapping to find a pair of satin red shoes in her size. They were gorgeous peep-toe pumps, the same deep red color with a little bow at the heel. And underneath that was a card and a slender, black velvet box.

Bella's fingers trembled as she reached for the box. Inside was a necklace, with a diamond encrusted heart at the end. Inside the heart was a red stone, a ruby maybe. Bella closed her eyes, tears forming. This was just too much.

She set the necklace on her bed and looked at the card. Picking it up, she had no doubt who these items were from. But why? Did she give Edward the impression that she was the type of girl who's affections had to bought? After all, the items sitting next to her looked to be of high quality, and she'd only been on three dates with Edward. Why would he spend that kind of money on her unless . . .

With a frown, Bella opened the card.

_My beautiful Bella ~_

_You are an amazing woman, and I _

_have enjoyed every moment we've spent_

_together. I think it's time I show you_

_my life, a part of me that you haven't_

_seen yet. It would be my pleasure_

_if I could pick you up at seven tonight_

_for an evening of dining at mi familia's _

_Italiano resturante. I can not wait to be in _

_you stunning presence once again. _

_Yours,_

_Edward Volturi_

* * *

**AN: So? Would you be pissed if you were Bella? Or would you make sure you have some kinky ass lingerie underneath for later?**

**PLEASE READ:**

**I have had to take a break from fanfiction for a couple reasons. One, there have been things in my life that have happened that have completely changed and put me on the edge of insanity. If you have ever had to deal with infedility, I could really use some advice right about now. **

**The most important change that has happened is that my book is DONE! There is a webside on my Betty blog (found on my FFNet profile) that has not only pics from this story, but also a link to where you can read a preview of my book. There is also a author facebook page, and I could use some of my wonderful FF fans to head over there and give me some likes. Spread the word, my friends. LOVE YOU ALL!**


	23. Chapter 23

Familia

"So, how long has your family owned this restaurant?" Bella asked, twirling her fork around the spaghetti before her. She watched Edward intently as he thought about his answer.

"Since my _familia_ came over from Italy, maybe forty years or so?" They way his accent played with the words and sentence structure had Bella grinning. She loved to hear him speak. And it didn't hurt that he was dressed to the nines. Black, pinstriped suit that looked like it came out of a GQ magazine. His rolex watch, black and sleek, sat on his wrist. And his loafers, my god, she had never seen a man's shoe that turned her one. But this one . . . Alligator, black, shapely . . . Divine.

Edward was divine. And it seemed she was not the only one who noticed it. She glanced around to room, seeing other women giving him equal attention. Even the waitresses were giving him a couple looks she didn't particularly think were innocent.

"Are you related to all of the staff here?" she asked with a grin, eying the waiters and waitresses, trying to make out a resemblance. She heard Edward chuckle deep in his chest, and turned to see what he found so amusing.

"No, they are just our employees. But my brother and his _sposarsi_ work in the back at time. But my _mammina_, she is the brains behind the operation."

Edward took a sip from his wine glass, and Bella couldn't help but stare as he swallowed. The movement of his neck, the curve of his Adam's apple . . . God, everything he did was sensual. She was either under some kind of spell, or the lack of sex in her life was setting her up for a very embarrassing moment when she jumped Edward's bones uninvited.

"What are you thinking about in that gorgeous head of yours."

Bella blinked and looked at Edward. He was sipping on his wine, his eyes fixed on her with amusement showing in his smirk. She shook her head and lit out a little giggle.

"I'm just not used to this kind of thing," she answered, setting her hands onto her lap, her fingers playing the with cloth napkin resting there. "You have been more than generous to me. The dress —"

"Which you look exquisite in, my the way."

She blushed.

"Thank you . . . but the jewelry, the shoes . . . it must have cost you a fortune, Edward. And although I love that you thought of me, you don't have to spend money on me, okay? It's too much."

He chuckled, setting his goblet down onto the table before reaching for her hand. She placed her smaller one in his and felt nothing but warmth. She sighed a bit, feeling a little embarrassed about her reaction. But when her eyes met his again, she saw an intensity there that made her feel that strange warmth again. Always, these feelings he invoked.

It was like she couldn't breathe right. The air was too thin.

"Isabella, the gifts I give to you are more for me than they are for you, especially when it comes to clothing, jewelry, shoes, or negliges. Those are things I would like to see you in. The cost is not an issue, and I don't ever want you to worry about that. You are my woman, and I want to take care of you."

Bella was speechless . . .

"Your w-woman? We've only had a couple dates!"

"Is that not what you want?"

"N-no, it's just so soon to be think that you'd call me yours."

He leaned in close, running a fingertip down the length of her exposed arm.

"My sweet _bella_, you were mine from the moment I saw you."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. I know its been forever. I love my fanfic peeps. I need all the encouragement I can get, trust me. So, do you ladies think it's time for them to take the next step? Huh?**


	24. Chapter 24

Lesson One: Felling Comfortable in Your Skin

Mike had never made her feel like a woman. He'd never made her have chills running up her spine when he simply looked at her, like Edward was now. When Mike looked at her, it was more of a inquiry. Why is she wearing something in particular, why did she chose that hairdo, or why was he stuck with a mousy girl like her were mostly likely the thoughts crossing his mind.

But with Edward, she could tell exactly what he was thinking, and it had her heart racing with both anticipation . . . and embarrassment.

Bella had never been comfortable in her own skin. Something that had been brought about by many years of teasing by boys of her flat chest, and further fueled by Mike's negative commentary from everything in between. Since her time away from him, and the help of her number one cheerleader, Alice, some of her self confidence had returned. But here . . . in Edward's bedroom . . . with the looming fact that some of her clothes would be missing in a very short amount of minutes, had her anxiety peeking.

What a time to start sweating.

"Something tells me that you might be over thinking things in that beautiful head of yours . . ."

His voice came out of the dark, but through the moonlight shining through the windows, she could see his elegant form moving toward her from the kitchen with two goblets of dark liquid in his hand. Her fingers itched for the stem. Perhaps is she had some liquid courage, things would be semi-easier.

"No, nothing," she lied. "Just enjoying the city lights." She motioned out toward the large windows surrounding the wall, leaving them in only subtle light. She could feel Edward watching her.

"You are a beautiful woman, Isabella," he murmured into his goblet. She turned to see him watching her, gazing as the dark liquid coated his lips and trickled down his throat. She watched him swallow and something inside her melted. And right then, she started to feel a tiny bit pathetic. Because in that action alone, he could have had her swooning.

"Thank you," she whispered, not trusting her breath. Edward took her forgotten goblet from her and set both of theirs onto a nearby table.

"Can you trust me, Bella?" he asked, and his words were not delivered in a way that she felt uncomfortable or pressured. Mike had always made her feel pressure. Made her feel like his time with her was a gift she should only be so honored to receive. Edward was different. It was like she was the gift. Something precious. Something worth honoring . . . to be delicate with . . . to spend the time to unravel.

And yet she could feel this man doing just that with the way he looked at her, the small, meaningless touches they shared. His intent was in his eyes as he watched her now. This was it. Lesson one: T_ime to fee comfortable in your own skin, Bella._

Oh god, help her . . .

* * *

**AN: Thanks for all of you well wishes. I must say this is the hardest time of my life, worse than loosing my son almost three years ago. And for those of you that know me well, you know that is when I starte writing again. This by far has crippled me more than I can say. Love you all. You guys keep me smiling and wanting to get lost with these characters. **


	25. Chapter 25

His Touch

* * *

Edward's hand was warm.

_So warm . . ._

His fingers wrapped around the one holding her wine, steadying it. The crimson liquid splashed a bit. She was so nervous.

He took her goblet, setting it on a nearby table or something. She didn't know. Her eyes were fixed on his skin touching hers.

H touched her, both palms slowly sliding up her bare arms, making her flesh pimple. She took in a deep breath to calm herself.

It was just skin. Just his touch.

"Isabella . . ." His voice was deep, honey, rich with his accent and thick with meaning. She looked at him and stopped breathing all together.

His eyes held more than his touch ever could, and she glanced away, afraid it was too much, too soon. Or perhaps she was reading into things. She'd never drawn out passion in a man. Had never felt hunger through a touch.

But his gentle fingertips touched her cheek and guided her back to his gaze. Bella breathed again.

In.

Out.

He had the most gorgeous pair of green eyes. And in the darkness, with only the lights from outside shining through the window, those eyes held mystery, desire . . . and most definately lust.

She was enchanted, drawn in. And a small part of her wanted it. Wanted him to look at her like he was. Wanted that fire she saw there not to be a figment of her imagination, but truth. Part of her wanted to look at him that way, too. Part of her did.

* * *

**AN - Thank you for all the messages and well wishes. I'm really trying hard to keep these stories going. It's my joy, but the time is so hard to come by. I'm hoping by next week I will be on a more regular schedule, and for you Betty fans, chaps half written. **


	26. Chapter 26

Her Skin

It had been a minute or two before Bella realized his face was coming closer to hers. She'd been so enraptured by his eyes, the intent in them, and the way it made her light up from the inside.

"I want to kiss you, beautiful," he whipsered, his soft breath brushing across her cheeks, his thick accent sounding like lulling music. Hypnotizing. Erotic.

She couldn't form words to answer him.

"Would that be alright?" His hands ghosted along the skin at her neck, brushing softly until he was cupping her face. She looked at him, answering his question with nothing but a glance.

His lips were warm and soft, cupping hers perfectly. A slip of breath left her lips, brushing across his. Their mouths connected simultaneously, both seeking deeper contact. Tongues, lips, teeth...

His hand reached around the back of her neck and brought her closer, tilting her head so he could feast more fully. Her body alingned with his and she could feel every part of him...want to feel him...but the things his mouth was doing took precedence...for now.

* * *

**AN: A couple updates for you tonight :D Stay tuned**

**check out the blog for my book sevenoracles (dot) blogspot (dot) com. It's released on May 3rd but available for presale on the blog!**


	27. Chapter 27

The Truth of Words

"I've never had anyone tell me that before," Bella said, her voice a whisper as she looked up into his eyes. They both lay on the couch, bodies wrapped tightly together, as soft music played in the background and a fire flickered in the fireplace. Their half drunk glasses of wine forgotten on the marble table beside them.

"I find it hard to believe no one has told you how beautiful you are," Edward replied, punctuating his words with a soft brush of her cheek. Bella blushed

"No, I mean, they have...but not the way you say it."

"Ah, the Italian seems to have some affect on you, I think..." Edward teased, making Bella blush even deeper.

"Yes, the Italian is...intoxicating...erotic...but its more than that."

"What do you mean, beautiful." He traced her hairline, stopping at her mouth to run the pad of his thumb over the plump skin.

"That," she said, smiling softly. "They way you just say it so casually...like it's part of my being...and not like your saying it to...well, get into my pants or something."

Edward's eyebrow rose. "Get you in your pants?" He his tone sounded confused, but Bella knew he understood the American saying. He wasn't _that_ foreign.

"You know what I mean," she giggled, nudging him a bit with her shoulder. He smiled.

"Well I say it because it is one hundred percent the truth. The Holy Spirit predicted your beauty and interceded so that your parents would name you Bella. See? Preordained..."

Bella laughed outright. "My full name is Isabella...I don't think my beauty was preordained..."

"You underestimate the power of God being a male being," Edward stated as a matter of fact, garnering Bella's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"There are certain creatures he's placed on this earth, all for a specific purpose, no matter how minute. Some are born with an innate desire to fulfill their given tasks, like bees or ants. Some fall into their roles, like a singer or an actor or even a priest..."

"...or a man honing a well skilled seduction..." Bella countered, earning a wink from her own private Casonova.

"You, my beautiful Bella, were made for men to look at and admire...but more so, for me to worship and cherish."

Bella's heart fluttered inside her chest at his words.

"Now you're talking words that have a little bit more longevity to them than I'm used to."

"Does that bother you?"

"No," she answered automatically, and funny enough, she found her response to be true. "I kind of like you talking like that...and the beauty talk is really earning you brownie points."

"Well, I'm not a big fan of chocolate but if brownie points gets me into...how'd you say it?...into your pants...I'm good with it."

Bella laughed, a full on belly, throw your head back kind of chortle, and Edward beamed back at her with desire and happiness in his eyes.

"You're so funny," Bella replied after she settled a bit. "I forget how little you know of our American sayings."

"There's one thing you said earlier I want to retouch on," he whispered, bringing his lips to her neck, causing a shiver of pleasure to creep up her body.

"You said something about me speaking in Italian is erotic..."

* * *

**AN: Sorry, this is not beta'd. Just some writing excersizes for the ol' mind. **

**Again, blog for my book! I need all the support from my fanfic fans **

**sevenoracles dot blogspot dot com**

**let me know if you checked it out... find my facebook and like me there, too :D**


	28. Chapter 28

Italian Lover Who Doesn't Like Chocolate?

"How can he not like brownies?"

Alice was licking the end of a beater covered in chocolatey-dough, letting out a little moan of satisfaction at the taste of the gooey substance.

"I don't think he understood the saying, Alice?" Bella replied with a giggle.

"So, have you slept with him yet?"

"No," Bella mumbled.

"Um...why not?"

"It just... hasn't been right, yet."

"Hasn't been right?" Alice scoffed, hoping off her perch on the countertop. "Bella, the way you describe him is more than edible and extremely do-able. Why haven't you jumped on that?"

"It's not like that with us, Alice," Bella explained. "He's... different than that. Not like Mike at all."

"No...he's definitely not like Mike."

"What a mean," Bella clarified, "Is that he's not all about the physical and he's not just ready to jump into bed with me. We...talk."

"More like you have verbal foreplay..." Alice mumbled under her breath. Bella ignored her comment.

"He compliments me, makes me feel like I'm not just a piece of ass to him." Bella paused a moment, thinking about how Edward made her feel. "It's like he wants me to know...to _feel_...that he won't disappear once we have sex. Like he appreciates me and respects me. That's what I meant when I said he's not like Mike. Mike never made me feel that way. With him, I was always second guessing his motives, or where his loyalties were. And it turns out I had a reason to doubt him. My suspicions were true, but I never wanted to listen to my head."

"Or your friends..." Alice chimed in.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, Jazz and I have told you several times that Mike was no good."

"No, you didn't!"

"Yeah, we did," Alice confirmed, giving her a pointed look. "We may not have come straight out and said the words 'Bella, you boyfriend is a piece of shit,' but we both tried to get you to see at one time or another how wrong he was for you."

"Well, why didn't you say, 'Bella, your boyfriend is a piece of shit?'"

"Would you've listened?"

Bella thought about how deeply she was lost in her relationship with Mike. How she felt lost in the desperate need to feel wanted and accepted by him, sacrificing her own feelings of self-worth and independence to please him.

"I guess not..."

There were a few moments of silence where Bella pondered on what she'd said, leaving Alice alone to finish licking the dough from the left over mixing bowl.

"Well," Alice said with a lick of her spoon. "When are you going to fuck him?"

* * *

**AN: I know you guys want more Betty. I'm working on it ;) **


	29. Chapter 29

Mama Mia

"You're beautiful, do you know that?"

"Stop it," Bella said in a hushed voice, bending her head as her cheeks colored a slight rose in embarrassment.

"Why? It's true."

She glanced up at Edward across the table and smiled shyly.

"Thank you."

"A woman should never have to thank a man for telling her that she is beautiful," Edward said smoothly, taking her small hand into his. He pulled her finger to his lips. "It should just be accepted as fact." His mouth brushed against her skin, and just that slight contact had chills spreading down her back and thighs.

They're eyes met and held for several moments as he kept her hand in place. His eyes were dark, mysterious and sensuous, communicating more than just his simple yet provocative words. He wanted her, she could tell. A man had never looked at her with that much passion and at first, she second guessed his intent. But once his tongue peeked out a bit with his kiss, she couldn't deny that there was a carnal quality to his expression that had her mind turning, and her body warming.

"Edward!" A woman called from behind the bar, and Bella turned to see a short, round Italian woman staring at the pair of them with her hands on her hips, and a not too friendly expression on her face. She looked back to Edward who hadn't taken his eyes off of her for a moment.

"Later," he whispered, kissing her fingertips once more before he stood. She watched him walk away, watched how his tailored pants hug his hips perfectly, his fitted shirt hugging his masculine frame perfectly.

She sighed and picked up her almost empty wine glass.

Date number six.

Alice was sure this was the night. That he'd make his move on her and take her home to his bed. It had been several hours on the phone, sharing texts and pictures between the two girls, before her dress and undergarments had been given the official seal of "oh, fuck yes" approval.

Tonight, she wore a small black dress that hit low on her front, and showed a delicate yet tantalizing amount of skin in the back. The length was more conservative, hitting just above her knees. But the tight fit across her hips and thighs screamed sexual tension, and hinted at the barely there lingerie she wore beneath.

And yet, no matter how beautiful she felt, she couldn't compare to him. He was perfection personified, sex in human form. Just being on his arm was blasphemous to the gods of gorgeous.

The little old woman began to speak in rapid Italian, gesturing wildly at Edward, and then at Bella herself. She sat up a little straighter, suddenly feeling a little out of place. They were eating at an Italian eatery his family owned, and Bella assumed that he might be related to the angry little woman. Perhaps she was unwelcome. Maybe she should leave.

She took her napkin from her lap and awkwardly wiped her mouth of any reminisce of food or wine. Quietly, she began to gather her things, feeling the prick of tears sting the corners of her eyes.

_How embarrassing . . ._

**AN: Hey everyone! Felt like writing some Italianward. For those of you wondering, the book has been released. I start a blog tour on the 14th. For more info, check out my blog site. Sevenoracles . Blogspot . Com**


	30. Chapter 30

Red in the Face

_Damn it . . . _

She had to get out of there. Seriously, that old lady looked mad as hell, and Bella had to leave before the woman, who was currently yelling at Edward, came over and took her out, mafia style.

The woman looked fierce and demanding, and she was still gesturing toward Bella's direction with anger in her foreign words.

_Damn it . . ._

Bella had such high hopes for the evening, hoping that things might progress past the heavy make out session and onto something more . . . physical.

"Bella?"

Edward was walking toward her with a smile and a question in his eyes. She diverted her gaze away from him and glanced back at what she was doing – making sure she had all of her stuff together. She didn't want to be a burden for him . . .

"Beautiful, where are you going?"

"Oh, Edward . . . I didn't mean to cause you any problems. I'll just go ahead and take off." She gestured toward the door, not really meeting his eyes. "I can take a cab home."

"Problems?"

"Between you and your . . ." Bella gestured toward the old woman who was standing there watching the pair of them, scowl fixed on her face, hands positioned on her rounded hips. She stood from the booth abruptly, placing her napkin on the table.

"My nonna . . ."

"Your what?"

"My _grandmother_," he clarified with a chuckle.

"Oh . . ." She readjusted her purse strap on her shoulder, looking down on the ground. "She looks mad."

"She is," Edward laughed. "But not at you. She's angry that I didn't introduce her to my beautiful girlfriend."

_His . . . what now?_

"Come here, beautiful. I want you to meet someone."

Before Bella could object, Edward grabbed her hand firmly in his own, leading her toward the horribly angry looking woman.

"Eduardo," the woman growled. "Come non mi soddisfano questa bella donna?"

"Nonna, nonna," Edward crooned in his beautiful language, seeming to try and calm the irate woman. "Semplice. Si embarass me senza fine!"

"Nonsenso . . ." The woman shooed him away with her hands, and then turned her stealy eyes upon Bella. The woman looked her over from head to foot, her eyes wizened and fierce. Bella swallowed against a sudden lump in her throat.

The likelihood of them making anything out of tonight . . . their upteenth date in as many weeks . . . seemed to drift away with every second the woman stared at her. Besides drying her up like the Sahara dessert, she was sure that if she didn't get the woman's approval, Edward wouldn't want her anyway.

"Dire la sua MI ha detto che la splendida," the woman said forcefully, and Bella cringed.

"She says that she thinks you are gorgeous," Edward translated, and Bella did a double take from him back to the lady.

_She doesn't look like she thinks I'm gorgeous. _

In fact, she looked at her like she thought Bella was fish bait.

Bella looked at the lady and gave her a timid smile. Before she could react, the woman grabbed her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Seriously, her arms felt like a vice wrapped around her, squeezing the life out of her in a fierce hug.

"Take care of him tonight," the woman whispered in his ear. "He sure has a thing for you, Beauty."

"E-excuse me?"

"Go," the woman chuckled, letting Bella go just as suddenly. "Seduce your woman, Eddie."

Edwards arms wrapped Bella's waist.

"Yes, nonna."

And Bella hoped that Edward always listened to his elders.

* * *

**AN - maybe a couple chaps tonight. We'll see. Betty is almost done and should post next week. **


	31. Chapter 31

Phase One – Italian Seduction

Bella almost felt like laughing.

Almost...

Had it not been for the insane amount of lust she felt towards Edward at the moment, she'd be laughing her ass off.

It seemed Italian men respected their elders, especially that matriarchs of the family. As soon as his _nonna_ had given her blessing, Edward returned quickly to their tables to retrieve Bella's coat and purse, kissed his grandmother on the cheek while she gave him a not-so-gentle pat on the face, then whisked her out into the frigged night air.

The feeling of his hand low on her back as her guided her to the waiting car had her skin feeling like it had lit aflame. He showed his chivalry when he opened the car door for her and held her hand as she lowered her body inside. He gave her a bit of his seduction as his warm lips pressed against her hand before her closed her door firmly.

Just that few moments it took him to walk around the car had Bella panting in anticipation.

My god, had she ever felt this stimulated by someone in her life?

Mike sure hadn't made her feel this way. He'd been only concerned with himself for the most part. She'd felt like she was just something he'd occupied his time with when he was home. Now that she knew about Jessica and her affair with Mike, she thought that she probably was only a place holder for someone else he found more interesting.

"What are you thinking on, beauty?"

His voice was satin and sin mixed in one.

"Nothing," Bella answered with a small smile. "Just mistakes of the past. It's hard not to compare you to other men I've had in my life."

"Hmmm..." His voice rumbled in his chest as his hand snaked across the center console, finding her thigh with a soft caress. The smooth fabric of her dress rustled a bit with his touch, and the feeling amplified her growing need for him. "And how do I match up?"

Bella shivered.

"You don't..."


	32. Chapter 32

Phase Two – Pep Talk

She had planned to stay the night with him, but the prospect didn't lose any of its anticipation. She carried an over night bag under her arm after he'd invited her to come to his place after dinner. She didn't want to assume, but when she'd relayed his invitation to Alice, her friend went on a whirlwind.

Nightgowns and scant pieces of fabric petitioned as undergarments littered a pink shopping bag Alice had thrust at her friend approximately two hours after Bella's announcement.

Yes, anticipation was thick and heady, and Bella felt like her heart would leap from her chest.

Part of her tried to reach for the sexual goddess she'd tried to be for Mike on several occasions. That persona had been alluring and willing to perform any kind of deed just to satisfy her man. It was the same part of her that dressed in leather and shaved her kitty bare just to please him.

The difference was, she didn't have to try and win over Edward's attentions. He seemed to be enthralled with her, giving her his every moment. Stolen glances and small smiles of secret innuendos lit her every time he'd given them, and she felt herself being slowly pursued by him over the last several weeks.

It was new to her – a definitely needed change in her life.

"We're here, love," his rich, velvet voice caressed her senses, and a timid smile crossed her lips.

She was ready for whatever her Italian lover would dish out.

The door to the elevator dinged, and her motioned with her to exit with a warm hand on her back.

_Time to see what you're made of, Swan ..._


	33. Chapter 33

_**For Katalina**_

Phase Three – Complete Incapacitation

His hands felt like silk on her skin. His lips grazed her neck, setting her pulse to race.

It hadn't taken them long once they were behind the closed doors of his penthouse to be on each other, and yet the ripping and snarling of clothes and teeth that she'd expected after so much built-up tension hadn't come. It seemed as though Edward wanted to take his time with her, worshipping her, rather than taking advantage of the pent up frustrations.

"You're so beautiful," he told her, and his tone made it sound like he meant the words in reverance. His slight Italian accent tilting his voice more into that of a than he had any right to be. His lips trailed down her neck and onto her shoulder. His hands ran up her forearms in the barest of caresses.

"Edward," she whispered both in plea and in contentment. Her nerves were calmed, not a hint of her previous anxiety present now. She felt safe with him, right in his arms. He wouldn't hurt her or find her lacking. He just wanted to be with her.

Her.

Isabella Swan.

The same woman who'd been rejected and neglected by Mike Newton for all of those years. Made to feel like she wasn't good enough to hold his attention. Made to feel that she was attractive enough. Made to feel that she wasn't worth the effort of seduction.

Now, she felt wanted.

Now, she felt sexy and powerful.

It was a heady feeling to know that a man such as Edward Volturi – dripping with power, influence, and pure male prowess – found her appealing, for he far outweighed Michael Newton in every measure.

"Tell me, mi amour . . ." Edward breathed in her ear. "Tell me where to touch your beautiful body."

She moaned.

"Everywhere . . ."

"That's a given, my _b__ella_." His voice was thick with need and sex. "But where to start?"

Her cardigan hung loosely around her elbows, having fallen off her shoulders long ago. With the movement of his lips upon the revealed skin, the thin straps of her camisole were falling as well. Edward made short work of the extra clothing, pulling the sweater completely off of her, his fingertips trailing behind the fabric in a silken kiss. The barest touch had her skin coming alive with the heat of it, the whispered promise of it.

She let her head fall back as he cupped her shoulders, bringing his mouth down to trail along her exposed neck. Her hair fell in a thick curtain down her back, and the heavy weight of it tickling along her spine heightened her senses all the more. Bella felt so incredible, so feminine, so sexually driven, that all of her insecurities – her feelings of inadequacy – were silenced.

This man had made her feel. This man had made her forget the pain of her previous rejection.

This man had turned her into a woman desperate for more . . .


	34. Chapter 34

_For Katalina_

The Lamb

"I want to see you, my love . . ."

His voice echoed into the darkened room, his lips against her skin. She'd been so lost inside the decadence that was Edward Volturi, she hadn't noticed their advance toward the bedroom. She heard the gentle click of the door shutting behind him, and the sound pulled her away from the feeling of his breath whispering against her collarbone. She opened her eyes to survey her surroundings, which were shrouded in darkness.

Edward pulled away from her body just a bit, and there was just enough light for her to see him waiting for her response.

He wanted to _see_ her? Did that mean he wanted to turn the lights on?

If so, that was something different, indeed. In fact, she didn't remember any previous lover asking if they could see her before, during, or after they'd done the deed. She just figured they'd found her lacking, and wanted to replace whatever images they contained in their "spank bank" in order to help assist their performance.

Knowing that Edward wanted to see her, to watch her body as it reacted to hers, made her feel all the more cherished. Knowing that he'd asked permission beforehand melted her heart, and not for the first time, she thrilled in the understanding that he kept her needs in the forefront on his mind, even with the rock hard distraction throbbing next to her pelvis.

How can he keep my needs in focus when he has that as a very prominent distraction?

And yet, she had found Edward to be very different than other men. Perhaps he could multi-task? Whatever the case had been, he wanted to feast his eyes on her as he finally consumed her body, and she felt a heady sense of urgency warm her blood at the thought.

Part of her wanted to focus on whether Edward would like what he'd see once she'd been bared before him, but she'd been down that road before and didn't want to get lost inside her own mind. She'd read somewhere that confident men found it a very profound turn off when they gave a compliment to a woman and they brushed it off, like their opinion hadn't matter beyond her own self-proclaimed worth. After reading that, Bella had made a supreme effort not to thwart Edward's doting or affections.

And tonight would not be any different.

Tonight, she'd focus on how he made her _feel. _Concentrating on his words mixed with the intoxicating feeling of his touch would far outweigh any perceived perception of herself she could conceive in his point of view.

She'd stick with her own observations of him. And what it vantage point it was becoming. . .

Edward seemed to gauge her acquiescence to turn a bit of light on in her expression, for his own turned wicked, hungry. She slowly lowered herself to the bed and watched him with wide, licentious eyes as he began to unbutton his white shirt one painfully deliberate button at a time.

Still watching, she pushed her body into the center of the bed, one strap of her camisole hanging low on her shoulder. She leaned back on her elbows as she drank him in, waiting, wanting him to pounce.

Instead, he moved away toward the far wall and flicked a switch. A fire sprang to life inside the stone fireplace, giving the room a warm, sensuous feeling.

Bella smiled as the hunter returned, watching his prey spread out before him as he lost his shirt, flexing his muscles, ready to take the lamb to slaughter.


	35. Chapter 35

The Lion

Bella sat up from the bed, her trembling hands reaching out to pull the opened shirt from Edward's muscled body. The firelight danced upon his skin, casting shadows across the hardened planes of his skin dancing erotic movements. Her fingertips traced the movements; her eyes followed their choreography with rapt attention.

She felt him take in a deep breath and her eyes met his.

He didn't speak.

Didn't have to.

The crackle of the fire in the hearth mixed with the thumping of her heart against her ribs. In times like these, it had been common for Bella's nerves to get the better of her. Yet in the back of her mind, she knew her heart, her courage, and her vulnerability to be safe with her Edward.

He would not let her fall into worry and self-doubt.

_God . . . _he would cherish her.

His fingers caressed the skin along her collar bone, slow and steady, as if memorizing the shape of her body. Moving toward her shoulders, Bella let her own palms explore his bare chest, loving the feeling of smooth silk over hardened muscle.

Edward Volturi was everything masculine. His scent. His body. His hard erection stretching the fabric of his European thread pants.

At the same moment, the tension seemed to snap at the same time for both of them, and hungry hands became devouring mouths and clawing fingertips, ripping clothing from heated bodies and mashing teeth against fevered skin.

"Bella . . ."


	36. Chapter 36

The Meaning of Words

Edward's mouth trailed a path of warm kisses down her neck and toward her bared chests, which heaved against his skin with every breath.

She couldn't get close enough.

Couldn't feel him against her enough to satisfy this intense ache.

His lips wrapped around her nipple, sucking it deep within his mouth as he savored his affections upon her body. She moaned, closing her eyes to better feel him there. His hands caressed her body, wrapping around her hips and pulling her on top of him.

They were both naked and writhing against each other, and every part of her ached for him to slide deep inside her.

She tried to maneuver herself onto him more fully, reading to sheath his body into hers but he flipped her onto her back, his lips never leaving her body.

She began to protest, to beg him to finish this crazy foreplay, but she couldn't find the words she needed. His lips had moved down her body, slipping along her belly and lower still.

She couldn't breath.

Couldn't think.

Tight fists clawed at her hair as he parted her thighs and kissed her sex with wild abandon.

She'd heard of how this felt for a woman, but never had experienced it herself to this extent. Always been so self-conscious to even allow such a thing, Bella didn't have one negative thought at the moment.

Her entire focus laid faceted on what he was doing with that wicked tongue, those skilled hands as the massaged her clit, making her body curve off the bed as her orgasm tightened in her belly.

"_Edward_ . . ."

"Tell me, _mi amore,_" he whispered against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. "Tell me what you want."

His finger entered her sex, plunging deep inside, only excelling her need for him to a higher level.

"Mmmm, more," she moaned. "I want you."

"You have me, my darling. I want you to give yourself to me. Now. Always."

_Now. _

_Always._

The words were her undoing.

Did he really feel for her the way she did for him?

Could these emotions roiling inside her chest be more than any infatuation could ever contain?

"Do not think, baby. Only feel. Feel. Me."

His fingers dove deep as his mouth surrounded her clit, his tongue doing a dirty dance along her silken skin until she was ready to burst with need and desire.

And in her mind as she fell to pieces, she allowed his words to churn and mingle – to make love – with the emotions they provoked.

It was more than she could ever dream for.

And the night had just begun.


	37. Chapter 37

His Quest

From the time she'd met Edward Volturi, he seemed to make his goal . . . his quest . . . to show her that not all men were like Mike. They could be attentive, caring. Could learn things about a woman simply by listening both in and out of the bedroom.

Especially _in _the bedroom.

It hadn't taken long for her to let down her guard in front of Edward. He'd snuck his way around the heavy walls she'd constructed around her heart and, somehow, made her feel more for him than she'd ever felt for any other man.

He was her dream.

He was exactly what her heart had craved.

And now that he'd set her body aflame, she was sure that her desire for him would only peak to a higher level. How could she function on a daily basis, knowing he could touch her like this? How could she concentrate another second on anything important when her body would constantly want his skin on hers, his mouth moving so smoothly across her planes?

He left her sex and traveled up her belly, leaving a trail of hot breath along the skin. She felt his mouth curve into a smile as his eyes took in her sated state, but she didn't have it in her to chastise him for his cockiness. He had every right to feel a bit smug . . . but she wanted to turn the tables just a bit to see if she could wipe that smirk away.

As he moved up her body, Bella began to move down his, shimmying her way down the bed as he held himself over her with his upper body strength. He watched her move curiously for just a second, but when her lips met the skin on his lower abdomen, her tongue peeking out to run a lap around his navel, he moaned and let his head tilt back in anticipation.

Without preamble, Bella took his thick cock deep inside her mouth.

The sensations too much for him to handle, Edward fell onto the bed, giving it his back. Bella followed ever movement, keeping him exactly where she needed him to be. She worked his length hard and fast, slowing down just a bit to tease him when she heard his breath catch, when she knew he'd been getting close.

She watched his fingers claw at the bed covers, the muscles in his abdomen tighten to hard ridges. He was beautiful, laid out before her, desperate for the pleasure she could provide. In that moment, after he'd filled her desires so completely and she had begun to fulfill his, she'd never felt so close to another person. The way she could read him – the look in his heavy lidded gaze relaying how much he wanted her, the movement of his body, telling her that he was at her mercy, the feel of his fingers caressing her face so lovingly in such a carnal moment showed her his utter devotion to her – that she felt intimate with a man for the first time in her life.

He was hers in every way.

And with a tug to her shoulders, Bella released him and was pulled onto his lap. His mouth crashed onto hers and they both let their emotions communicate through the touch.

A lover's touch.

Lovers.

_Love. _


	38. Chapter 38

When Love Meets the Heart

His hands were everywhere, touching every part of her. His lips met hers with passion and neither of them could get enough of each other . . .

His fingers finding her breast, grasping, tugging, letting her know with each movement how devastatingly beautiful he thought she was. How he craved her body just as much as her heart.

Her fingers pulling at his hair as she gave him her neck to explore, the way her eyes felt heavy-lidded and unable to focus on anything in site told him that his touches were making her incoherent, unleashed and desperate. It seemed to fuel his passion.

Edward gripped her hips and with a subtle lift from his body, he lowered her back down and entered her in one motion. Her back arched and she let out a moan.

"Oh, god . . ."

"Bella . . ."

Her name was whispered against the skin of her neck, adding the wonderful sensations of finally being with him. An ache built inside her and she began to move, causing him to let out a sort of growl deep in his chest.

"Oh, fuck."

The swear delivered with his sultry accent made her shutter and pick up her pace. Her body, slick from sweat and desire, moved against his in an erotic dance of lust and passion. Her hardened nipples grazed his chest, and she pressed herself against him, desperate for more.

Reading her mind in some way, Edward pulled at one taut peak with his fingers, and then bent down to lap at the sensitive skin, cooling the sting of his actions.

"Unh, yes!"

"You like that, _mi amore_?" She moved against him with more ferocity. "You do! Which one? My mouth or my fingers on your beautiful breast, _bella_?

"Mmm, both," she moaned. "You. I just want you."

"Fuck . . ."

His arm wrapped around her hips and then helped her in her motions, increase their joining in both pace and intensity. He brought her down on him over and over again, whispering words to her in both English and Italian.

How beautiful she was.

How much she meant to him.

What feeling his body inside hers did to his heart.

His soul.

And that he never wanted to stop loving her.

* * *

**Please remember, I'm not having these edited. I'm literally writing and posting. LOL. So be kind...**


	39. Chapter 39

Second Guesses

Bella awoke the next morning with a start, the sheets beside her cold, seemingly unused for quite a while. The bedroom lay in darkness, the faintest of moonlight creeping in through the half covered window.

Naked and anxious, Bella pulled the covers over her chest, running her hand through her hair and glancing around, trying to see any sign that he'd been there. That he'd stayed the night and hadn't run out on her.

Insecurities flared their ugly heads; ones that she'd thought had been put to rest long ago with the aid of a sultry Italian man who made her heart sing. Now, she couldn't help but feel that perhaps he didn't want her. That after their night of lovemaking he'd found her wanting. Just as Mike had.

"Edward?"

Her voice sounded weak to her own ears, barely loud enough to be heard on the other side of the room. No response came, no sounds of someone moving in the bathroom or perhaps in the kitchen were heard.

The sting of tears pricked her eyes, but she fought the emotions back. Until she had confirmation that he'd left without telling her, she wouldn't cry. He, at least, had earned the benefit of the doubt.

"Edward?"

His name came out louder now, more confident. Yet, still no response echoed back. Reaching for the bedside lamp, she clicked it on, illuminating the rumpled bed sheets surrounding her.

The en suite bathroom remained still, quiet and dark. Her bedroom door was cracked open, revealing a dark, desolate hallway beyond. No movement. No sound.

No Edward.


	40. Chapter 40

Nothing Compares

Bella's heart felt like it would tear into two. Heart strings severed, leaving her panting against the pain of it.

Had he really left her, sated and nude, with the smell of his skin still lingering on every orifice of her body? Had her really given her the best night of her life only to pull the rug from beneath her glass slippers?

"No, Edward. Please . . ."

A sob tore from her lips, soft and tempered by her will to not lose control. Any dignity she had left kept the scream from ripping out of her throat, leashing her heartache and tethering it to her broken soul that undulated and roiled beneath her chest.

A small ting echoed into the night, and Bella blinked against the water blurring her vision. The sound came again, soft yet persistent. Had that been the antagonist that had pulled her out of her slumber, her heaven, where she still believed her lover to be in bed just as content to be close as she had been?

_Ting . . . Ting . . . Ting . . . _

Her cell phone lay on the floor, underneath a few throw pillows that had been discarded recklessly during their hasty love-making. The sound indicated a message, one that had been sent several hours prior.

_Mia Bella –_

_I had to leave for a family emergency and didn't have the heart to wake you. _

_I can't tell you what it did to me, having to leave you naked in that bed. I will return when I can. _


	41. Chapter 41

Understanding the Difference Between Men

"Good Morning, Beautiful . . ."

Edward stood at the front door, one arm around a bundle of beautifully arranged lilies, the other holding a steamy bag filled with food. His smile was bright, although his eyes held signs of his late night adventures.

"Hey." She smiled, holding the door a bit wider to allow him in. "I didn't know if I was going to see you today."

"Nothing could keep me away." He entered the kitchen and deposited his cargo on the counter. "Even a damn thief who'd break into mama's store in the middle of the night."

"Oh, is everything okay?"

"Yes." Wrapping his arms around her, Edward pulled her close, her head finding that nook on his chest that felt so right and safe. "I missed you. I'm sorry I had to leave."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. That's not how I wanted you to spend you morning."

"Oh?"

"Waking up in bed together, naked and ready to have my way with you. Aww… That sounds so much more to my liking."

She blushed, nodding her head against his chest, not daring to speak against the heady wave of lust enveloping her. His hands traveled down her spine, soothing and gentle. The lust melted away into something more tangible, more solid.

"Thank you," she said. His brows narrowed in question. "For showing me what a man should be. For allowing me to feel protected and cared for. For making me feel like I mean something to you."

His grip tightened around her and he pulled her close.

"You do mean something to me, Bella. You mean everything."

Yes, she thought. Because that was the difference between men.

* * *

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading. This has been a fun exercise of my writing skills. I honestly didn't think I'd write this much, but here you go. LOL. This makes it one step closer to my official departure from the fandom. It's very bittersweet . . . **


End file.
